Sailor Kagome
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: It's Inuyasha! It's Kagome! It's .... Sailor Kagome? Everybody's favorite magical girl powers mixed with everybody's favorite halfdemon! 11 and the final chapter, 12, are up!
1. Chapter 1

3/ 10/ 06

An Inuyasha fanfiction (with Sailor Moon powers)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami.

Note: Yes, you read that previous line correctly. The Inuyasha characters receive the powers of sailor senshi, but these are their own powers. Now, who is who? They each receive their own secret identity, so just read along and enjoy (and don't kill me!) And remember: these characters are the sole property of their creators. The only thing I came up with was this story idea, which is mine and mine alone. P.S. – In this story, Kikyou is still alive (not that I like her or anything), but Naraku is dead, so I guess the story kind of falls after the end of the anime. Oh, by the way, (I haven't seen the end of the show yet, so I don't know if it happens, but I hope it will) Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple, but Sango and Miroku will probably get together once and for all (you'll see what I mean) somewhere in this fanfic (after all, they're my fave anime couple of all time!). I've also decided that this fanfic is set in the future, when everyone is older, so Rin and Sesshoumaru are a couple, too. If you haven't read my other fanfic, "Bittersweet Chocolate", then read that before this so you understand what I'm talking about when I say that Rin and Sesshoumaru are a couple, that way, you won't think it's weird or that I'm disgusting or anything. P.S.S- I may use random Nami Tamaki songs throughout the chapters, so listen to them if you get the chance; they're off of "Greeting". Oh, and they may seem a little fragmented, but their just spread out, about one song per chapter. The song used for this chapter is "Be Positive- Hikari no Naka de Kagayaite".



CHAPTER ONE: IN WHICH DISCOVERY OCCURS

"Eh…? Hey, Inuyasha, come look at this!" Kagome called to the snowy-haired half-demon who was sitting on a tree stump near-by. The navy-haired female peered curiously into the Bone-Eater's well, scanning for the items that had been gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

"Whatcha looking for?" asked Inuyasha, who jumped directly from the stump to right behind Kagome.

"See there?" Kagome pointed into the well, towards one of the corners where the light was hitting multiple trinkets, none of which she could make out.

"Yeah. What about it? Someone just probably dropped something down there and found it too much of a hassle to go down there to get it back, so he left." With a furrowed brow, Kagome gave Inuyasha a disgruntled look. "You're not expecting me to go down there, are you?"

"Just take me down there so I can figure out what they are. Do you really want me to jump down there, break my back, and wind up being carried by you for the _rest of my life_?" Kagome asked in a sing-song voice. "Besides, we're low on money, and if that's what it is…"

A sweat drop formed on Inuyasha's head as he stated through gritted teeth, "Hop on!"

Kagome carefully climbed on the half-demon's back and he gracefully leaped down into the bottom of the well without a thud. "Just wait a sec while I check this stuff out, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Shyeah, sure…," Inuyasha mumbled.

"If you leave, I'll say, 'sit, boy'," Kagome said angrily. On her word, the Beads of Subjugation did their job. "Oops! I didn't mean to say it that time! Sorry, Inuyasha!"

"You're gonna be the death of me…"

Ignoring his last comment, Kagome precariously made her way over to the items. Once close enough to touch them, she kneeled down and picked them up. "No way…," she muttered to herself. Turning back to Inuyasha, she asked, "Why don't we go back up?"

"Yeah, yeah," he griped. She climbed back on and they bounded up and out of the well. She sat down on the edge of the well and unfolded the items from the bottom of her shirt. "Whatcha got there? Some rocks or something?"

Kagome held a peculiar brooch up to the sunlight as she examined it. "These items seem so familiar to me, but I can't quite place them…"

"Two brooches, a rose, and three beads? Oh, yes, you've _never_ seen anything like this before. Come on, Kagome! You have stuff just like this around your house."

"But I could've _sworn_ that I recognize these things."

"Let's go back to the village. I'm hungry!" Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's hands, causing her to drop the baubles onto the brown earth below.

"Will you hold on a sec!" Kagome shouted at him. She pulled away, and, all of a sudden, the knick-knacks lit up and four flew over the village. The remaining two flew directly into the unsuspecting hands of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Now I remember! These items are similar to the ones in that anime I used to watch when I was eight! What was it…? Oh! Sailor Moon! That's what it was!" Kagome stated triumphantly.

"Sailor what!" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome as if she had lost her marbles. He glanced down at the item in his hand and threw it on the ground. "Well, unless it's edible, I don't want it!" Before he could take another step, though, the rose fluttered back into his hand. "How come it doesn't understand that I don't want it?"

Kagome laughed at his actions. "You don't understand. Once the items choose you, it becomes your destiny to use them until you fulfill that destiny. So, you're stuck with it."

"Damn! So what did you get?"

"I don't know. Let's see…" Kagome glanced down at her hand and smiled.

"What are _you_ so happy about?"

"I got a brooch! I wonder what my henshin phrase is…?"

"Henshin phrase? What is _that_?"

"Oh, you have one, too! You see, you hold your item up in the air like so," Kagome said, following her own instructions. "Then a group of words forms in your mind and you say them!" A long pause, and nothing happened. Kagome opened one eye and looked at the brooch, arm still in the air. "Come on, words. Form! Form!"

"Clearly, your anime was truly fake," Inuyasha retorted. He sauntered away towards the village, with the rose still in hand.

"But I could've _sworn_…," Kagome said under her breath, while observing the brooch in her hand. "If not, then why did they glow like that…?"



"You guys had something come to you, too?" Kagome asked Sango after they had come back to the village. They had been searching for the rest of the gang and had found Sango and Miroku so far.

"We were just coming from the tavern when these things came into our hands," Sango replied. Then she did a side-ways glance towards Miroku. "But you might have already guessed why we were in there…"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who was sporting a red mark on his right cheek. "I see…," Kagome mumbled. "So, what did you each get?"

Sango pulled out something from her knapsack and held it out to Kagome. "I don't know what it is, but it looks kind of like yours. What did you call your item again?"

"It's called a brooch, Sango-chan." Turning to Miroku, Kagome asked him what he received, as well.

Miroku withdrew a small bead from his money sack. He, too, held his out to Kagome. She studied it for a moment. His was a tear-shaped jewel; a red ruby was set in ivory. "I bet if we sell it, we could get a lot of money for it."

"No, don't sell it. Hang on to it, because we obviously obtained them for some unknown purpose."

"Unknown purpose? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, let's head to Kaede's house to get Shippo and Kirara, because if we got these things, then they, too, most likely have the last two."

"Last two?" Sango echoed.

"I'll explain on the way," Kagome uttered.



"Shippo! Don't let Kirara eat that!" Sango cried out. She rushed over to where the fox-demon (who now towers over both Kagome and Sango) had been playing with the tiny cat-like demon. "Oh, Kirara!"

"What's wrong, Sango-san?" Shippo inquired innocently. "I really didn't know that I was doing anything wrong, so please forgive me."

"No, no, it's okay. The thing you and Kirara were toying with, let me see it." Shippo passed the tiny bead to Sango, who inspected it carefully. "Hey, Kagome-chan," she said, "could this be another one of those ginzuishou you were talking about?"

Kagome strutted behind Sango and observed the item over the demon slayer's shoulder. "Yep, there's no doubt about it. In the show, two of the characters have these cats. In the middle of these cats' foreheads are these crescent moons, ones just like that jewel." Kagome glanced up at Shippo over her shoulder. "You didn't, by any chance, find another one of these jewels, did you, Shippo?"

"Now that you mention it," Shippo stated as he pulled another from his pocket, "yeah."

Sango gazed up at Kagome. "What do we do now? We all received some sort of trinket for some reason, but how do we know when to use them?"

"I think that the answer to ye latter question will come to ye when the time is right," Kaede piped up. All six of them turned to watch her cook an herbal drink in silence.

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stepped forward to be beside Kagome. "Come on, old hag. We haven't got all day!"

"Sit boy!"

"Thank ye, Kagome-san, but I'm fine," Kaede said. She stood and poured the vile drink into a teacup and covered it with a plate. "I mean exactly what I said. I think that the answer to ye question will come to ye when ye is in the appropriate situation, that's all."

The old woman's wisdom left them all deep in thought (yes, even Inuyasha). Quietly, Kagome straightened herself up and walked into the forest, with Inuyasha slinking behind.

_Shizukana yoruni tsutsumarete hutari ikio hisometa_

_Nee anotoki motto sunaoni naretara_

_Imamo kimio chikakude kanjite irareta nokana…_



_Tooku hanarete kimini aenaku natte_

_Aino imi hajimete shiruno_

The odd couple walked along in silence for a little while. Kagome watched the leaves sway to and fro as they gently glided towards the ground. It was early autumn, and the leaves had just begun the transition from vibrant greens to reds, yellows, browns, and oranges, all dull in luster. Suddenly, Kagome spoke. "So, are you up to more fighting evil villains and helping good conquer once again?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I guess once you get into it, you can't get out." He stared at his feet. "I'm tired of living this run-around life. Why can't we just settle down or something?"

_Hikarino nakade kagayaite_

_Umare kawaru watashi mabushii hizashio abite_

_Hohono namida kawaita atoniwa taiyoono hohoemi_

_Jibunno tede akenakucha asueno tobira_

_Let's keep goin'…just be positive_

_Kitto aruki daseruyo_

Kagome finally turned to see Inuyasha, but he jumped right in front of her and held her face in his hands. He read through her eyes, searching for some kind of answer, but could find nothing.

"Why?" he repeated.

_Sugiyuku hibini tachi sukumi nagasare soona tokiwa_

_Soo kirameku yumeo tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Sorao miagete utauwa sekai ichino aino uta_

She turned her face to the inside of one of his palms and kissed it sweetly. "It's destiny; when destiny is done with us, then we can live together." He removed his hands and let them hang at his sides. Kagome touched his arm as he turned away from her. "You know I want to stop this just as much as you, possibly even more, but the best thing that we can do right now is to stick together and not leave each other's sides so we're not alone. Do you really think that I like this?" Tears steadily streamed down one cheek, then the other.

_Kimino omoide sotto tewo kazashitara_

_Atatakai kimochio kanjita_

"No," he mumbled. Gazing back at her once again, hands on her shoulders, he continued, "I just want this to be over with as quickly as possible, so we can be together. Forever."

_Hikarino nakade kagayaite_

_Kakenukete iku watashi yasashii kazeni hukarete_

_Moshimo itsuka michini mayottemo maeo muite yukuwa_

_Watashi rashiku egaiteku miraino keshiki_

_Let's keep goin'…just be positive_

_Zutto shinjiteru kara_

_Aozora takaku mai agare subeteno kazario nugi sutete_

_Towani kawaranu omoi kimini todoku yooni…_

"I know…"

_Hikarino nakade kagayaite_

_Umare kawaru watashi mabushii hizashio abite_

_Hohono namida kawaita atoniwa taiyoono hohoemi_

_Jibunno tede akenakucha asueno tobira_

_Let's keep goin'…just be positive_

_Kitto aruki daseruyo_

At that moment, an interrupting shriek came from the clump of bushes directly behind the two lovebirds. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her shoulders and he shoved Kagome behind him in order to protect her. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out in front of him, ready for battle. But the demon that came from the bushes was unlike any demon he had seen before; this demon was a youma.

13


	2. Chapter 2

3/ 11/ 06

Chapter 2 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Eternal Voice".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami.

CHAPTER TWO: IN WHICH REALIZATION OCCURS

_Sukitooru soraeto sotto teo nobashinagara_

_Kizutsuita Kimochi ima tokasukara_

_Sukoshizutsu jikanga kitto tsutsunde kureruyo_

_Kono koeo sarau yooni uketotte_

"Kagome, stay behind me," Inuyasha whispered, unsure of how intelligent this new monster was, and if it could understand their words.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kagome uttered, a sweat drop forming on her head. Slowly, Kagome took a few baby steps towards the direction of Lady Kaede's house, eager to reach her bow and quiver before the youma reached them. But one tiny move caught the monster's attention; Kagome had snapped a twig by stepping on it! The creature roared and amazingly leapt forward, but not before an even more spectacular flash of light exploded.

_Sorano hate mitsumeteru kaerimichide kimiwa_

_Totsuzen itsumoyori kanashiku waratta_

_Yuugureno mukoo de senaka misete itane_

_Hontoowa nukumorio motomete itanoni_

Kagome's brooch appeared in her hands, and, as soon as she touched it, countless ribbons shot from it, wrapping her in their splendor. Inuyasha's rose appeared from nowhere, as well, and it, too, transformed him at his touch. Now standing before the youma was Sailor Kagome and (dare I say it)…Tuxedo Inuyasha.

_Donna kimidemo mitsumete iruyo_

_Kokorowa kitto oikazeni naru_

_Sono tobirao hiraite_



_Sukitooru soraeto sotto teo nobashinagara_

_Kizutsuita Kimochi ima tokasukara_

_Sukoshizutsu jikanga kitto tsutsunde kureruyo_

_Kono koeo sarau yooni uketotte_

"Kagome, what is this?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well… I guess Lady Kaede was right. This is our first encounter with a special new kind of monster, so I guess this is when our ginzuishou chose to be useful. Anyway, here goes." On a whim, Sailor Kagome tried out a spinning kick on the youma, missing by just a hair. "Aw, dammit!"

_Karappono kokoroni tsuyogaru kimidakega_

_Honkide sayonarato anotoki ittano?_

_Yakusokuo imademo oboete irunaraba_

_Namidao kakushiteiru konoteo tsukande_

"What do you think you're doing!" Tuxedo Inuyasha exclaimed. Hands still gripped tightly around the hilt of the sword, he lunged forward and shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

_Kanpeki nante arienaikara_

_Tsunagatteiru sekaino nakade_

_Boku no koewo mitsukete_

But the Wind Scar barely grazed the monster. It leapt forward again and wounded Tuxedo Inuyasha in his right arm. Jumping back again for safe distance, the youma cried out, screeching so shrilly that Sailor Kagome and Tuxedo Inuyasha had to cover their ears. "Ooh, I can't take this anymore!" Sailor Kagome shouted. "Sacred Bow and Arrow!" she called, and her bow and blessed quiver of arrows appeared in front of her.

_Dokomademo tsuzuita kono sora no mukooniwa_

_Bokudakega shitteiru kimiga iru_

_Minami kara nagareta kazega oshiete kuretayo_

_Itsunohimo hajimariwa yattekuru_

"I see what you're doing," Tuxedo Inuyasha said, catching on to her plan. "I'll distract it while you prepare an arrow." On his last word, Tuxedo Inuyasha summoned a white rose (white because of his hair color, maybe for a change of pace, I'm not sure ), multiplied it by ten, and surrounded the youma in a circle of the white roses, which threw up (not barf) an energy shield that held the monster hostage. Turning back to Sailor Kagome, Tuxedo Inuyasha hollered, "Now, Kagome!"

_Sukitooru soraeto sotto teo nobashinagara_

_Kizutsuita Kimochi ima tokasukara_

_Sukoshizutsu jikanga kitto tsutsunde kureruyo_

_Kono koeo sarau yooni uketotte_

"It's 'Sailor Kagome'!" she shouted at him as she released her fatal arrow, which was ablaze with a silver aura. The arrow flew unswervingly into the youma's heart, causing it to shriek and writhe in pain. One small explosion and the demon/monster/youma burst into a million little pieces, flying every which way and that. Sailor Kagome dropped her bow to the ground and let herself fall to the cold, hard earth as well. Seeing her shake uncontrollably, Tuxedo Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Can you stand, Kagome?" he asked unsurely. He grasped her right hand in his as she lifted her head to see his face.

"Being a senshi really wipes you out," she chuckled, head hanging low once again. She clenched her brooch and resumed her civilian form once again. "Just hold onto your rose and think of changing back; you will."

Tuxedo Inuyasha nodded and did as he was told. He, too, changed back. Happy to be back in his old firerat robes, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight as he picked her up in his arms.

Blushing, Kagome asked him, "What're you smiling for?"

"Well, you made it out of the battle alive, so what's not to be smiling for?"

"I suppose that's an okay reason… But you got injured. How could you let yourself get injured? You idiot!" Kagome clonked him on the head.

"OW! Jeez! Fine then. How can I make it up to you?"

"Like this!" Kagome yanked his head down to hers and drew him in for a hypnotizing kiss. After a moment, she gently pushed him away and continued, "I don't ever want you hurt again, got it?"

"But if I get hurt again, I'll get another one of these kisses, won't I?" Inuyasha teased.

**_FWAP!_**

"No! You'll get another one of those! And can you put me down! I can walk on my own two feet, thank you very much!" Once again, just like the good boy he is, he listened and let the lady down. "Thank you."

"Think we should tell the others what happened and what to expect?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome sighed. "Nah, I'm pooped. It would take too long to explain everything, if you ask me. I think we should just rest up and get this thing off our minds."

"Ooh, going to rest tonight, are we? That's no fun," Inuyasha teased, causing Kagome to turn beet red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she snapped, walking away in a hurry.

"Come on! I was kidding!"



The two took a while heading back to the house, drawing out each step they took. When they finally reached the house, they found that Shippo had gone with Lady Kaede to run some errands, and Kirara had fallen asleep on Sango's lap, leaving her and Miroku to talk together quietly. Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome were going to spy on them.

Sango chuckled. "You really think that? So much for being a monk."

"On the contrary! I think it's perfectly fine, especially if it considers us." Miroku's face turned serious, but in a soft way. "Do you think that I would really joke about us or something so serious?" Sango stopped laughing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm not sure, but let's keep listening, so shh!" Kagome replied.

"Miroku," Sango continued, "I don't think that this is the time to be talking about something so silly."

Miroku slammed one fist down on the floor. "Dammit, Sango! How many times do I have to say that I'm **_not_** joking!" Sango winced at his sudden outrage, which caused him to calm down slightly. "Marriage isn't something I would joke about!" Kirara awoke and jumped from Sango's lap and ran into the house. "I love you and I want to marry you!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws unhinged and fell to the ground underfoot. "I was actually wondering when he was going to pop the question," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome pinched one of his ears. "You knew this was going to happen!" she whispered shrilly.

"OW! Let go! And yes, I knew he was going to propose to her sooner or later, but he told me that he just couldn't figure out when to ask her. Why don't we just keep on watching?"

"Not until you give me details!" Kagome yanked on his ear harder, pulling his head down to meet hers, but that pretty much made them topple over, which exposed their hiding spot. "Eh-heh-heh…," Kagome mumbled. "You guys can continue," she said, struggling to get off of Inuyasha.

Sango, red in the face, shot up and ran into the house, terribly embarrassed.

"Sango…," Miroku muttered. He sighed and sat back down, head hanging low. "I can't believe it went so badly."

"Uh… What went so badly, Miroku?" Kagome asked so it seemed as if she and Inuyasha hadn't been spying on them.

Miroku sighed again before beginning. "I had been thinking of proposing to Sango for some time now, and when the two of us were alone earlier, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to mention it. We started talking casually and then the subject of people marrying young came up. I told her that I thought that it was perfectly fine, but I guess she's a little old-fashioned and wants to wait a couple of years until we're older."

"That or she just doesn't want to marry you," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Miroku looked warily at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome said irritably. "That's exactly what he **_shouldn't_** be hearing right now, nimrod!"

"No, Inuyasha may be right…," Miroku mumbled.

Kagome gasped. "Of course he's wrong! Miroku, you don't really think that Sango doesn't love you, do you?" she asked nervously.

Miroku, who Inuyasha and Kagome thought they had seen all sides of, was close to tears as he said, "I'm not always sure… I still want to marry her, but sometimes I wonder if I'm not good enough for her. I really do treasure her, but I don't always think that I deserve Sango; I occasionally think that she even deserves better than me." He turned his face away from Inuyasha and Kagome as he cheeks grew moist with tears of doubt.

As she passed him a handkerchief from her pocket, Kagome comforted him, "If you had enough courage to propose to her, then doesn't that show how much you love her already? Doesn't that prove that you know that you want to be with her for the rest of your life? Sango must know how hard it was for you to finally talk to her about the subject, even though you mentioned it casually, she'll understand what you're feeling, and she'll decide the answer that's best for her. So now, you wait."

"I'll die if I wait too long."

"Unfortunately, that's what you'll have to do. Sango's listened to you and heard your question, so now you have to wait and let Sango get back to you."

"But I think Sango didn't look too happy when we appeared out of nowhere," Inuyasha interrupted. "I think she was so embarrassed that that's the real reason why she ran away, Miroku. Don't blame yourself. After all, if you can carry a Wind Tunnel in your right hand and not bear the long wait for an answer to your question, than you have no right to call yourself a man."

"Says the half-demon, half-mortal," Kagome muttered. "Anyway, Miroku, just know that we're here for you. If you want me to talk to Sango, let me know."

"Thanks, Kagome, but I don't think that that's the best idea right now. I think we should just leave her a lone until she's ready to talk to me." The three friends talked and laughed for a while longer as a dark-haired female watched them while holding her cat in her arms, sighing deeply.

"Really, Miroku," she mumbled to herself. "You've never fretted like this before, so why now? Why worry about proposing to me? Why worry about my answer when you already know it?"

11


	3. Chapter 3

3/ 14/ 06

Chapter 3 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "NEVER STOP MY HEART- Kimi to iu Kiseki ni".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko.

CHAPTER THREE: IN WHICH ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION OCCURS

_Yawarakana kaze ga kajikanda ryoote tsutsumikomi yooni_

_Meguriatte ita kimi to iu kiseki ni SO CLOSE YOUR EYES HEY BOY_

_Tokihanatsu kokoro no tobira sono mune megakete hirakoo_

_Tojikometa mirai wo TALKING TO YOUR tamashii ni_

_Uchiakete kuyamanai_

It was early the next morning when Miroku awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He got up, dressed, and went to the kitchen, expecting everyone to be sitting down, eating, but when he found Sango hard at work in the kitchen by herself instead, he was confused. "Sango, what's going on? You're never up this early in the morning."

Sango ignored him for a few minutes as she placed the chopped carrots, leeks, and onions into the cauldron that was boiling over the fire she had started. After carefully plopping said ingredients in, Sango went back to the cutting board and started slicing the ends of the fresh green beans that were to be later added to the pot. Finally, she turned to Miroku and answered his question. "I felt it would be nice to start cooking again. It's been so long since I last cooked for my fellow demon-slayers, so I don't want to get rusty."

Miroku scratched his head while he thought. "But, why start cooking again?"

"I just don't want to get rusty for a certain someone."

_BABY NEVER STOP MY HEART dakishimeyoo_

_Namida SMILE fureru kyori de_

_Eien wo chikau niwa mada tooi keredo.._

_Demo komiageru omoi dakewa massarani kimi wo mitsumete iru_

_EVERYDAY'S & NIGHT WE ARE FRIENDS AND MORE_

_Ikutsu no kisetsu ga meguru daroo_

Miroku's heart skipped a beat, unsure of whom Sango was talking about. All of a sudden, the thoughts of his conversation with Inuyasha and Kagome flew to the front of his mind, chanting "She doesn't love you" and "You're only here as a shoulder for her to cry on; she won't marry you now or in the future". Miroku, instead, pushed these doubts and fears to the back of his mind and casually asked, "Does he like stew? Or more importantly, do I get any of his stew?"

"Yes, you get some of the stew, you dork," Sango retorted. She took out a bowl from the cupboard and set it down on the counter as she poured some of the home-made stew into the bowl over the chopped green beans. Sango motioned the not-so-holy-monk to sit down at the table as she poured a bowl for herself and joined the lecherous Miroku at table. She started eating quietly, but then stopped when she noticed that he was just watching her and not eating the meal she had laid out for them. "What?" she finally asked. "Is there something on my face?" She looked him in the eye, but both of his eyes were glazed over.

"Nah…," Miroku mumbled. He made a slight effort to reach for the chopsticks, but then let his hands fall back into his lap as yesterday's reservations swarmed to the front of his mind once again.

Sango knew something was up. "Miroku, is everything alright? Do you feel sick or something?" she asked.

_Kizutsuita koto mo utagatta koto mo honto wa attayo_

_Nemurenai yoake miageta hoshikuzu ni PLEASE HOLD ME TIGHT I SAY_

_Come on, think!_ Miroku thought to himself, not wanting to stir up trouble with Sango by accusing her of- _What would I accuse her of?_ Miroku asked himself. _Not loving me back? That's just being selfish._ He looked up at Sango, who was scared that he hadn't answered her question yet. _I really shouldn't be worrying her. If I love her, I should make her happy… Right?_ Miroku put on a fake smile and, as he picked up his chopsticks and bowl, stated, "Nothing's wrong, Sango. What made you think that I would have anything to worry about?" He faked a little laugh and slurped some the stew down. "It's really delicious."

"Thanks," Sango said flatly, "but you didn't dig in. Something's obviously wrong. Does it have anything to do with yesterday?"

Miroku spit out some of the stew. Realizing that that was a dead give away, he quickly said, "Of course it doesn't. I think I've had enough of your delicious stew for now, so I'll go for a walk. I think if you're going to take any to your certain someone, you should do it before the others wake up and eat it all." With that said lightly, Miroku stood and exited the room, leaving Sango alone to really think for a while.

_Donnani omotte itatte kokoro no naka wa mienai ne_

_Dakedo kizuita no mayo kara shinjiru_

_Oshiete kuretanda_

_I didn't know that I had hurt you that much, Miroku,_ Sango thought to herself. She cupped her face in her hands as she began to silently sob. _What do I do? You think I don't love you or something?_

_BABY NEVER STOP MY HEART moshimo kimi ga_

_Sono yume tsumazuita nara_

_Aini yuku shiroi iki nando mo kirashi_

_Afureru omoi tsutawaru daroo tagai ga motomeau no nara_

_EVERYBODY NEEDS LOVE AND HAPPINESS_

_Tsuyoku naritai yo kimi no tame ni_



"EH! He said that!" Kagome asked, shocked. She almost dropped her rice bowl onto her lap, but caught it just in time before it completely spilled. "Oh, sorry about this, Sango-chan. I really don't want ruin the amazing meal you made, but I'm just a little surprised."

"No, it's okay, Kagome-chan. But why are you surprised? He was thinking those exact thoughts yesterday when you and Inuyasha were chatting with him."

Kagome chuckled nervously. "So you listened in on our conversation?"

Miroku had just returned from a long stroll and had heard Kagome's voice. He decided to listen in, but he only really listened to half of what he heard (which, you may have guessed, had negative result).

Sango turned pink. "Please don't think that I was spying on you guys! I really wasn't! I was going to go back and talk with Miroku some more, but you guys were trying to comfort him because he thought that I don't want to marry him and…I don't love him…"

That was it. That was the only thing Miroku heard: "I don't love him." He covered his mouth so as to not reveal his hiding place right outside by making any noise. _Maybe I should go. Permanently._

_Nani wo hanaseba nani wo mezaseba_

_Motto atatakai basho tadori tsukeru_

_Ima issho ni koete yukoo_

_Samui kisetsu no mukoo SHINING DAY_



Inuyasha was walking around the house at night when he saw Miroku packing things into a small knapsack, quiet as a mouse. Inuyasha, deciding to sneak up on him, stepped right outside the entrance to the room, but faltered when he listened in on Miroku's conversation with himself.

"I knew it. I knew Inuyasha was right; she really doesn't want to marry me. She doesn't even love me," he whispered to himself. He paused for a moment and shook his head. "Listen to me! Talking to myself when I really need someone to talk to…" Miroku started to pack what little he had again, but this time, he made more of an effort to pack his things quickly.

"Now, wait a minute! Don't just think that you can go anywhere without explaining why you're trying to leave!" Inuyasha jumped in front of the nervous wreck of a monk and flexed his knuckles in fight mode. "Tell me or I'm going to pretend you're some low-life demon and I'll clobber the hell out of you."

A sweat drop formed on Miroku's head, and he backed up a few steps. "N-no need to get so violent now, Inuyasha… I was just…uh… You see…"

"Spit it out!"

Miroku heaved a huge sigh and looked Inuyasha directly in the eye and said, "I found out earlier that Sango doesn't love me, just like you said. It's nice having you and Kagome as friends, but without Sango, there's no purpose for me to hang around you guys and make everything so awkward, so I'm leaving, and you're not going to stop me."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha uttered through gritted teeth. At once, the half-demon lunged forward and swung his right fist at the monk, hitting him hard in the left cheek. "You're gonna let one woman screw up your life and decide it's not worth living!"

Miroku stood in defiance to Inuyasha, and bellowed back at him, "So what if I do! What's it to you? You're life's been so honky-dory ever since you and Kagome officially got together, so what would you care about fixing my relationship with Sango when you can just focus on yours!" His brow furrowed, and Miroku ended his speech with a huff, hoping that that would get Inuyasha off his case.

"So you want to know why I would want to help the likes of you?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha as the half-demon gazed into his eyes without blinking. This made the lecher a little nervous as Inuyasha was one to always be extremely loud. "Yes," Miroku said calmly, "I would."

Inuyasha turned around, and Miroku thought he was going to leave, but he instead plopped himself down on the floor and turned his attention to the gorgeous night sky. Finally, he spoke. "The four of us have known each other for years now, haven't we?"

"I guess so," Miroku quietly commented, not leaving his position to join Inuyasha.

"When people have known each other for as long as we have, they call each other their friends, and that's what we are: a group of close friends. From what I've seen and learned from humans over the years is that friends stick together and help each other out when they're having a bad time. Kagome and I… Well, we're happy together…"

"Trust me, I know that," Miroku said in an aggravated way.

"… But as friends to you and Sango, we want you guys to have pretty much what we have: a strong relationship. That's why I'm willing to help you figure out how to sort this mess." Inuyasha finished his argument without turning back to look at Miroku once more and added one thing. "Do you really want to run away from what you've already built up with Sango?"

Miroku was silent for a long while, thinking to himself about the situation. "Not really, but I know that she already has somebody else, so there's no use in me trying." Miroku turned to look Inuyasha in the eye once and for all. "Inuyasha, you can't stop me; I'm leaving tonight-for good."

"And I suppose you don't want me to tell Sango?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you for understanding, Inuyasha. You're a good half-demon."

"I can't help it," Inuyasha said, smiling. "My girl turned me this way."

Miroku stepped back into the house, grabbed his things, and left the structure once more. "Well, hope you live happily with Kagome, Inuyasha. And remember: don't tell Sango."

Inuyasha waved back with a fake smile on his face and, as soon as the monk was far into the distance, muttered to himself, "Of course I'm gonna tell her. Bleh!"



"Sango! Come quick! I've got to talk to you!" Inuyasha hollered, bursting into the room where Sango and Kagome had been chatting quietly.

"Eh? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I need to talk to Sango! Right now." He turned to face the demon-slayer and said, "Just come out into the hall with me so I can tell you something."

Sango, deeply troubled by this sudden rupture of liveliness, stood and went out into the hall with Inuyasha. After a moment, Kagome could hear Sango gasp and run off to get her things and Kirara. Inuyasha came back into the room alone and sat down without saying a word.

"What did you say to her?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Just that there's been a huge misunderstanding between the two of them and Miroku ran away half an hour ago."

"You idiot!" Kagome clonked her fur-ball of a demon on the head. "Why didn't you tell us sooner! We've got to go help her look for him!" Kagome stood and started to exit the room, but Inuyasha caught her arm below the elbow. "What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha!"

"Don't go," he said evenly.

"To hell with that!" Kagome shouted at him as she slapped him across the mouth hard, so hard that his lips started to bleed. Realizing what she had done, she quickly squeaked, "Sorry."

Seemingly unaware of the red flow of blood trickling down his chin, he repeated, "Don't go."

"But why? Miroku ran off; don't you care about him?"

Inuyasha stared Kagome in the eye with a look that sent shivers down her spine, like he was looking right through her. "I do care about Miroku's safety, but this is nothing but a lover's quarrel, a slight misunderstanding. There's nothing we can do about the situation, except wait for them to come back holding hands."

Kagome dropped to her knees and slumped herself in Inuyasha's arms and he held her for a while as she quietly blubbered for their friends' rocky relationship.



"Hurry, Kirara! He could've gone anywhere in just half an hour!" Sango ordered her demon cat. She had had Kirara turn into her larger form so they could cover a wider area when they went to look for Miroku. _How could you do this to me, Miroku? You big… You big lunkhead!_ Sango thought to herself as she let tiny tears fall from her eyes. "Aw, dammit! Kirara, this is taking too long! Let's go higher so we can cover more ground," the demon-slayer said desperately.

As the demon cat rose higher and higher, Sango scanned the landscape below, but there was no sign of the monk that she loved so much. _Just when I thought things were going great between us, he goes off and pulls this crap! Right now, I just wanna tell him that**-**_ "I love you!" Sango suddenly shouted after catching a glimpse of the lecherous monk she oh-so-loved.

Obviously, Miroku heard her, and he looked to the sky just in time to catch Sango (yes, I said **_catch_**). He dropped all of his things on the ground as the love of his life literally fell from the sky and into his arms. Kirara landed beside them and converted back to her usual tiny self. "Sango, what do you think you're doing!" Miroku scolded her after he had set her down on the ground. One arm around her waist, he brushed a few wild strands of hair out of her face before looking her in the eye. "You could've killed yourself if I hadn't been here to catch you!"

"But you did," Sango pointed out, a mischievous grin painted across her face. Soon, though, she turned serious. "Inuyasha told me everything, Miroku."

_BABY NEVER STOP YOUR HEART dakishimeyoo_

_Namida SMILE fureru kyori de_

_Eien wo chikau niwa mada tooi futari.._

_Demo komiageru omoi dakewa massarani kimi wo mitsumete iru_

_EVERYDAY'S & NIGHT WE ARE FRIENDS & LOVE_

_Ikutsu no kisetsu ga meguru daroo _

Miroku smile nervously. "Did he now? I guess you really can't trust a demon."

"_Half**-**_demon," Sango corrected, but then she continued, "Why can't you just talk to me without jumping to conclusions first?" she said, exasperated.

The monk let his gaze fall to the ground. "Sango, I think… I think that you can do better than me." Miroku tried to grip Sango's hand, but she took it out his reach.

"Wait a minute. You think you're not my type?" Sango looked at Miroku in disgust. "How stupid can you be! You can't recognize a good thing when it's placed right in front of you!"

Miroku was flabbergasted at her comment and didn't really know what to say to it. "Come again?"

"For a lecherous monk, I always thought you'd never get the girl of your dreams since you were always playing around, but when you chose me- I was stunned to realize that I was the girl you wanted…" Sango softened her look. "I was even more stunned to realize that you were the guy of my dreams, but now you're running away from me, and I don't want us to be apart, especially since the gods intended us to be together."

"Do…do you really want to waste your time with me?" Miroku asked shyly (yeah, that's a first).

"You can call it 'wasting my time', but I call it 'being lucky to have the guy I love love me back'. So no more kicking yourself while you're with me, okay?" Sango gingerly touched Miroku's cheek and frowned at his bruise. "How did you do this?"

Miroku grinned. "It's a long story…" And then he leaned forward.

There, under the moonlit scene of the trees transformed by autumn, they kissed the most amazing kiss that no other couple would see in their lifetimes. In-between them, a strong light materialized and enveloped them in its grandeur. Once it disappeared, the couple took one look at each other and laughed. "I think we've fallen asleep, because we didn't just go to a costume party, and we both look ridiculous," Sango commented.

"I disagree," Miroku said, reaching for Sango's rear. "I rather like this short pink skirt; it gives me easy access."

"You know, I changed my mind; I do like this outfit. It's easier to move around in!" Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and knocked Miroku over the head with it. "Although, your outfit shows off those slightly toned arms I love to wrap myself in, so I guess I'm happy," Sango said, smiling.

Miroku, head bent and on the ground, just sighed and mumbled, "I guess we made up then, huh?"

Sango's ponytail fell over her left shoulder as she offered Miroku a hand up. "Made up, made out… What's the difference? As long as you have it figured out that it's you I love and no one else, then everything's alright with me."

Miroku smiled back and kissed Sango again, only lightly this time. "I don't think I can ever be good enough for you, but I'll try."

"Okay, first: let's figure out how to get out of these things from Kagome; second: I thought I told you to stop kicking yourself when I'm around; and third: LEAVE MY ASS ALONE!"

Hey readers, more coming soon. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and I hope you aren't disappointed with the outcome of Miroku and Sango's relationship. Remember: they're my favorite anime couple of all time, so I would never do anything really terrible to them (well, not in this chapter, at least). Please keep reading as I am so happy to have an audience. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS! 3

17


	4. Chapter 4

3/ 26/ 06

Chapter 4 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Complete". Also, for this chapter only, I am going to use parts of "Breathe (2A.M.)" by Anna Nalick.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Anna Nalick.

CHAPTER FOUR: IN WHICH A FIGHT HAPPENS (AND A VILLAIN APPEARS)

"May we interrupt?" Sango asked as she and Miroku came into view from the woods.

Kagome, red-faced, stated quickly, "We were doing nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing worth interrupting!" she said as she sat bolt up right, causing Inuyasha to fall off of her.

"Says you…," the half-demon muttered. He sat up and closed his shirt up, not bothered by the looks he was getting from Kagome.

"Maybe our timing was off," Miroku teased, "we should've come at a later time when something really was worth interrupting."

"Maybe we can ask Lady Kaede for some Beads of Subjugation for you," Kagome said coolly.

"Point taken."

Kagome stopped for a second and took a good look at the two. "What the…? You guys look like some characters from the fourth season of Sailor Moon."

"Yeah… We were hoping that you could explain this to us," Sango commented.

"How did it happen?"

Blushing, Sango continued, "Well… We'll skip most of it, but this light just engulfed Miroku and me, and then we were in these costumes…"

"Although I really want to know what happened, I'll get to the point: in order to resume your civilian forms, you've got to hold onto the items we found and think about changing back."

"You mean that brooch?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah."

"I remember leaving mine here, though," Miroku said. He fished around in his money purse and found the tear-shaped jewel he said he had gotten rid of. "I could've sworn that I left it in my room…"

"The thing is," Kagome started, "in the series, when a character tries to get rid of their items, the items appear in front of them and transform them when they develop a bond or are in a time of need. Nothing threatening happened to you, right?"

Sango and Miroku turned beet red, and Miroku coughed to show that he wasn't going to say anything. "No, nothing happened… Well, look at the time. I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed," Sango piped.

"I think I'll go with you!" Miroku said, but Sango gripped his earlobe.

"Just so you know, you're going to sleep in your own room," she stated angrily.

"Just looking at the two of you tells us that things went well; maybe too well," Inuyasha retorted.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Good night!" Sango said in a rush. And then they disappeared inside the house.

"I'm glad they made up," Kagome commented after everything had quieted down. She sighed and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and watched the dawn approach. "You know, this, time, I wasn't really sure if they would make up or not."

"They're them. They can make up or break up if they please," Inuyasha stated.

"That's such a mean thing to say!"

_Wake mo naku baby namida afureru mune no mannaka chikuchiku itamu_

_Shirazu shirazu kanashii nowa kokoni kimi ga SO inaikara_

"But it's true. All couple's have that privilege. If they decided that they wanted to be together, then they control how they nurture that relationship. Basically, they take responsibility and decide if they want to hurt their other half or if they want to love them. They each have to be responsible for their half of the relationship. Relationship's need to be a partnership, you know."

_I don't wanna miss you Please call my name_

_Do you do you feel me? soba ni iruyo_

_I don't wanna miss you Please call me tonight aini yukuyo_

"I know," Kagome said with her eyes closed as she sighed again. "But how do you know when you're ready to take on that responsibility? That's the hard part."

"Hey, a heavy heart depresses everyone around you, so cheer up."

"There you go again! You're always so worried about how you might feel if someone else is happy or angry or sad that you never realize that you can end up hurting their feelings when you say, 'Oh, don't bother me!' Why can't you develop half of a mind to notice these things!"

_Dakishimeteiru nowa sunaona omoi dake_

_Waraeru hodo kimi ga taisetsu dakara_

_Yasashiku atatakana hitomi fureawaseru_

_Sonna futari ni ima naritai completely mitsumeteru_

"Because you're always here to correct me?" Inuyasha stated weakly.

Kagome stood. "Well, maybe if I wasn't around so much, you'd learn to stand on your own to feet to think once in a while!"

_Itsukaraka maybe kotoba nakushita I love you nante totemo ienai_

_Honno sukoshi surechigaeba sono subete ga koware soode_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Why are you trying to pick a fight here?"

"I'm not!" Kagome said with her lower lip in a pout. "You just never think before you say anything, and I'm getting tired of it! Honestly, I just want to be able to have a group talk without you spouting off whatever is on your mind at the moment! And until you learn that, I'm going home for a while!" Kagome turned on her heel and started toward the direction of the Bone Eater's well when Inuyasha grasped her shoulder and stopped her.

_I don't wanna miss you Please call my name_

_Do you do you feel me? Yakusoku suru_

_I don't wanna miss you Please call me tonight wakachi aeru_

"You're not seriously going home again, are you?" Inuyasha asked, a little insecure as to whether or not he would really have to think on his feet.

Without turning around, Kagome said, "Yes, but if you keep it up, I'll look for Koga!"

_Tatoeba karesoona sabaku no hana de sae_

_Kimi ga tsurekaereba ikikaeru yooni_

_Tokini taore soode kaze nimo makesoona_

_Watashi tsutsunde ite anytime completely kokoro kara_

Inuyasha let go of her shoulder as he watched Kagome walk into the house to get her things and come back out with her old worn pink backpack on her back.

_Dakishimeteiru nowa sunaona omoi dake_

_Waraeru hodo kimi ga taisetsu dakara_

_Yasashiku atatakana hitomi fureawaseru_

_Sonna futari ni ima naritai completely mitsumeteru_

"Maybe I'll see you soon, maybe I won't! And don't come get me until you grow a few more brain cells!" And with that, Kagome sauntered off into the distance, no half-demon following her this time round.

_Tatoebe karesoona sabaku no hana de sae_

_Kimi ga tsurekaereba ikikaeru yooni_

_Tokini taore soode kaze nimo makesoona_

_Watashi tsutsunde ite anytime completely kokoro kara_



PRESENT DAY

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!" Kagome hollered as she entered the living room of her house. It had been a couple of years since she last came home, but nothing had changed much about the décor of the house. It was the same old shrine she called home.

_Years,_ Kagome thought to herself. _I can't believe that I haven't been home in years… After we defeated Naraku, I always thought that I just couldn't leave the past and…Inuyasha, but here I am now. I wonder what everyone is doing now. I really want to see how everyone looks now. Huh…_

"EH! Nee-san!"

"Sota? Is that you?" Kagome inquired. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not recognized the young man that had entered the room. "You're much too good-looking to be my bratty little brother. Do you know where Sota is?"

"I am your 'bratty little brother', Kagome. Just because I'm beautiful now doesn't mean you have to hate me." Despite what came out of his mouth, Sota walked over to Kagome and gave her a gigantic hug. "I don't think you know how much we've missed you."

"I know, Sota…but- but I just couldn't leave Inuyasha. I love him…" Kagome hesitated on that last sentence as she remembered what had happened minutes before.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Inuyasha anyway? You guys are always attached at the hip."

"That's why I'm home…"

Immediately, Sota jumped to conclusions. "What did he do to you? Was it really bad? I swear, if he hurt you in any way, I'm gonna go tear him limb from limb…"

Kagome chuckled. "He'd more likely tear you from limb to limb with that Iron Reaver Soul Stealer of his. Anyway, I'd much rather tell the story once while you, mom, and Grandpa are all here." Kagome looked around and, after a moment, asked, "Where are they anyway? Usually, they'd come rushing to see me."

The look on Sota's face turned grim.

_2 A.M. and I'm still awake writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause these words are my diary screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to_

Kagome obviously realized something was wrong. "Sota, what's been happening around here?"

He breathed deeply. "You missed so much, Kagome…"

_But you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand_

"Tell me! What's happened!" she asked again, frantically.

"Grandpa passed away four years ago, Kagome, and Mom remarried and moved into her new husband's house and left me the shrine. You've missed a lot."

_And breathe… Just breathe…_

_Whoa, breathe… Just breathe…_

_And breathe…Just breathe…_

_And breathe… Just breathe…_



"Would you like another box of tissues?" asked Sota teasingly. He tried to bring a better mood into the house with that last comment, but it wasn't going to work.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whined. She sniffled and grabbed another tissue to blow her nose. "I can't believe that Grandpa died… Every time I saw him, he was always so lively; I thought we would never be rid of him. And Mom… How could she remarry like that? And then leave you to tend the shrine?"

"It's not all that bad… Some of your old school friends come around and help me with the cleaning when they find the time."

Kagome perked up at this news. "My friends! How are they!"

"Well, they all have families now. I think one of them went on to Tokyo University, but the others haven't heard much from her, so I wouldn't really know."

"I see…"

Sota watched his sister gaze down at the table mindlessly, and changed the subject. "So," he started, "what brings you from the past? You mentioned Inuyasha not coming. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, I guess I just blew up at him for never thinking about what comes out of his mouth before he lets it out. You see, Sango and Miroku had had a fight and made up, and Inuyasha and I were talking about the definition of a relationship when he said something stupid that offended me. He got all upset when I told him that it had to stop; he has to learn to think on his own two feet. When he tried to get me not to come back home, I threatened to possibly stay with Koga, but I guess that was going too far, even if he did have me really upset."

"Nice. But I'm sure he'll figure out some way to fix things. After all, even after you guys fixed the Shikon Jewel, he didn't bug you about wanting to become a full demon. He just let you have the jewel, and I think that means that he's willing to give up his dream of being a full-fledged demon just so he can be with you. That, my friend, is the thing called 'love'."

Kagome stared at Sota for a minute and then asked, "Seriously: what did you do with my brother?"

"Kagome…"

"Just kidding!"



It was a few days later, and Kagome was still in the Present with Sota. Miraculously enough, she had not seen any of Inuyasha. _Maybe he forgot about me and decided to get into more demon fights,_ Kagome thought to herself when Sota had left for high school. She had stood by the doorway to see him off, just like she had done for the past couple of school days. _Life's so different here, I'm bored. It was never like this years ago. How could I have let myself miss so much?_ Kagome heaved a great sigh and turned to head back into the house. She looked over the unfamiliar clean rooms and decided to go back to the past. _I know it will be sudden, but I'll leave a note and tell Sota that I'll try to visit more often now._



"Kagome! I'm home, Nee-san! Kagome?" Sota shouted. He walked through all of the rooms, but they were all empty. "Dang it, Kagome!" Then he noticed the note on the kitchen table:

_Dear Sota,_

_I am…going back to the Past. There's no place for me in the Present. I need Inuyasha, but will still give him time to think about what ticked me off, so I may stay with a friend from the Past. I will try my very best to visit you when I can, but… Other than coming back to check up on you, there's no reason for me to exist in the Present. I guess this is it for now. I'm sorry I decided to leave so suddenly, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing._

_Wishing the best for you always,_

_Kagome_

"I see…," Sota mumbled to himself. He sat down in a chair to keep himself from falling over as he shouted, "Why, Kagome! WHY! Why did you leave me again!"



_Maybe this isn't the right thing to do,_ Kagome thought to herself as she stood outside the all-too-familiar cave. "Come on! I don't even know if he's here! I really should just go and make up with Inuyasha. Or maybe I can let him worry…"

A silhouette appeared behind the fretting femme. "Did someone just say 'Inuyasha'?" the voice asked angrily.

"Uh, I did?" Kagome stated without turning around.

"Oh, Kagome, it's you! Long time, no see! How ya been? Get rid of the mutt already? Looking for the wild side?" Koga said, pretty hopeful.

Kagome stuck out her lower lip as steady streams of tears fell down her cheeks. "I- Uh- Inu- WAAAH!"

"What the…!" Koga yelped as the dark-haired beauty flung herself onto the wolf-demon, blubbering and all. "Jeez, Kagome. I never expected you to be so…forward." Koga paused for a moment and lifted Kagome's chin so he could see her face. "Did something happen between you and the mutt?" he asked gingerly.

"We-had-a-fight!" she squealed loudly.

"Oh, Kagome-chan… Don't worry about it. You can always cry on my shoulder any time."

"Not any more, you idiot!" came a voice from behind the wolf-demon.

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked behind Koga. "Ayame, is that you?"

"The one-and-only! Good to see you, Kagome-san!" said the female wolf-demon. "And you…," she said, turning to Koga, "you're married, remember!"

Kagome blinked. "So you two actually did tie the knot! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-san! I would've married you if I'd had the chance," Koga stated quickly, turning on the charm, but it of course wasn't going to work, especially with the wife around.

"I don't think so!" Ayame hollered at him and clonked him hard on his noggin. "Well, now, Kagome. What can we do for you?"

"I did have a fight with Inuyasha, but I've got no place to go, and we need some time away from each other right now…"

"Would you like to stay with us?" Ayame asked eagerly.

Kagome thought about this for a quick second and decided not to intrude in someone else's happy lifestyle. "Nah, I'm thinking maybe a little trip around the countryside would do me some good. It was nice seeing you guys though. We should get together!" Kagome yelled as she rode away into the sunlight on her bike, leaving the couple to think for a while.

"She wasn't really happy, if you ask me," Koga commented.

Ayame nodded. "I think that she and Inuyasha have come to their first roadblock."



"What's this?" said the priestess as she knelt down and picked up the shiny ornament off the ground. She rolled it around in her hands a few times and decided it wasn't worth her time. She tossed it over her shoulder, but as it hit the ground, a light emerged from it. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A figure emitted from the beams and touched Kikyou's hand. "We will be one," it said. The figure's earrings glimmered in the rays and Kikyou noticed that they were a clump of three crescent moons on each side. "We will be ONE!" the figure repeated, this time merging with Kikyou's body.

The soul collectors floated around Kikyou as she collapsed in a heap onto the cold hard ground. A few nudged her in hopes of waking her or helping her up, but their attempts didn't work. Finally, the priestess stood, but she was not herself anymore. "Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh…….." groaned the figure. A villain had been born.

Hey readers, mew-tsubaki here. Hope you enjoyed chapter five of Sailor Kagome. I know I haven't done much by the way of Sailor Moon type powers yet, but there will be more in the up-coming chapters, so please keep reading. Oh, and if you're a Kikyou fan, stop reading. In this fanfiction, I made Kikyou evil, so you most likely won't appreciate this fanfiction. I'm sorry, but I'm no Kikyou fan, so you can go read something more worthwhile if you're a Kikyou fanatic. Sorry. Love you all! 3

17


	5. Chapter 5

3/ 28/ 06

Chapter 5 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Destiny".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami.

CHAPTER FIVE: IN WHICH THE VILLAINY BEGINS

"Something doesn't feel right," Kagome whispered to herself as she pulled the collar of her jacket more closely around her. It was getting more and chillier now as winter was approaching, and Kagome still didn't want to go back to Lady Kaede's house yet. _I just want to give him more time. Inuyasha has to mature his mind while his body is maturing itself. But,…I have no place to stay._

As she walked her bike around the barren landscape, Kagome finally admitted it to herself: she was lost. "Goddammit! Now it doesn't matter if Inuyasha is ready to look for me, cause even I don't know where I am!" she scolded herself. _Oh, well! No use in crying over spilt milk! I really should be looking for my way home instead._

"Don't you need a direction for where you're going?" a voice from behind Kagome stated matter-as-a-factly.

"I know this voice," Kagome grunted to herself. She slowly turned around and came face-to-face with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, and his lackeys: Rin, the human girl who had fallen for the demon and who the full demon cared for; and Jaken, Sesshoumaru's loyal servant who never talked back, unlike Rin. "Don't you have somewhere else to be!"

Sesshoumaru strangely chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. Since you're here, Inuyasha must be here as well. Care to tell me where he's hiding?"

"For your information, Inuyasha isn't with me; I'm alone." Kagome paused and realized that that was probably not the right thing to say.

"Oh, is that true?" Sesshoumaru asked, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

_**WAM!**_

"Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

"Ow, dammit…," mumbled the full demon.

"Wait a sec. You're not using –san?" Kagome questioned. She eyed the two curiously and solved it. "A demon like Sesshoumaru is with…a human!" she stated loudly.

"Yep!" Rin declared happily.

"You don't have to tell her!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "It might to back to that…"

"That what!" Kagome asked icily.

"I agree! That what?" asked one of the trees.

Kagome turned around once again a scanned the treetops for the source of the voice when her eyes fell upon a mischievous half-demon. "Inuyasha!"

_Itsuka miteta tooi anosorawa_

_Kimino kokoroni tsunagatte ita_

_Mewo tojireba itsumo namae yobu koedake kikoeru_

The snowy-haired half-demon jumped from his perch on one of the trees' branch and landed right beside his girl. "Didn't expect to see you around here, this close by to your darling little brother," he said lightly to Sesshoumaru.

_Tooi hitomino mukoo kimiwa nanio utsusu daroo_

_Hukaku ikio sueba kazeno iromo kawatta_

The full-blood demon gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, but Rin put her hand on him to stop him from doing something he would soon regret. "Don't," she whispered.

_Jibunwo shinjite irunoni_

_Munega tsubure souna huanya mayoi_

_Arunowa kimidakejya naikara…_

Sesshoumaru let his arm rest at his side as he started, "Maybe not this time, but a rousing round of sword play would be nice!" he stated quickly, too quickly for Rin to stop him. He hauled out the Tenseiga and swung it violently in front of the other couple, just slicing off a few strands of Kagome's hair.

_Kawaranai kotaega areba ii_

_Kanashii kurai Tokini nagasare_

_Dakara eientoka bokurawa sagashi tagarunda_

"Hey! Watch it!" Kagome hollered at him, but he paid no attention.

_Itsuka miteta tooi anosorawa_

_Kimino kokoroni tsunagatte ita_

_Mewo tojireba itsumo namae yobu koedake kikoeru_

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "No one tries to hurt my Kagome!" With one nimble move, he, too, pulled his sword out, the Tetsusaiga.

_Nanimo iwanakutemo kimochi tsutaeru tokiga arune_

_Sasaina kotoni sae kanjiru yorokobiga aru_

In the blink of an eye, the brothers began fighting, and no one could stop them. Inuyasha swung and missed, and so did Sesshoumaru. Finally, Kagome decided that she was going to put a stop to this. "SIT BOY!" she screamed.

_Bukiyoona bokurawa itsumo_

_Sukoshi toomawari shiteiruyone_

_Subetega hoshii wakejya naikedo…_

At once, Inuyasha fell face-flat into the ground. Sesshoumaru took the chance to try and steal the Tetsusaiga, but then he heard Rin shriek and turned around instead. "Rin!"

_Mitasaretai omoi kakaetewa_

_Umeru kotodake kangaetetane_

_Ataetanara kitto iyasareru jibunmo irundo_

"Just kidding!" Rin teased, wearing a smile on her face as she grabbed Sesshoumaru by the ear and tugged him along. "Sorry bout this, Kagome-san! Let us know when you guys decide to get married, though! We'll be there!" she hollered as the troublesome trio disappeared into the distance, still wearing that mischievous smile of hers.

_Itsuka miteta tooi anosorawa_

_Kimino kokoroni tsunagatte ita_

_Mewo tojireba itsumo namae yobu koedake kikoeru_

Rin's last comment made the awkward couple turn red, and Kagome coughed. "Inform them about our wedding? I don't think I even want such a thing!" Kagome said uncomfortably.

_Darekao omouhodo tsuyokunaru_

_Jibuno mitsukeru mitasareteku_

_Meo tojireba kimiga namae yobu koedake kikoeru_

Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously.

_Kawaranai kotaega areba ii_

_Kanashii kurai Tokini nagasare_

_Dakara eientoka bokurawa sagashi tagarunda_

Kagome felt cornered. _Maybe that wasn't the greatest thing to say._ "I mean, I'd love to get married someday, but a wedding would really put out there the fact that you're a demon. I just don't want to…jeopardize the occasion, is all." Kagome really hoped that they weren't going to repeat Sango and Miroku's marriage fight.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha turned around and eyed her suspiciously, but then flung his arms around her shoulders. "As long as you're alive and happy, I guess I'm okay with that."

_Whew! _Kagome thought to herself. _I did not want to have to repair a relationship again._ "So… Were you spying on me?" she asked inquisitively.

Inuyasha faltered. "Uh, well… I was looking for you and…"

"So you think you grew a few more brain cells, do you?" Kagome said teasingly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Just because you- Er, n-never mind…"

Kagome threw her arms around her demon. "I'm so happy that you've discovered that you can keep a lid on it! Maybe I'll even go home with you now."

"You call Lady Kaede's home your home; do you think that you'll ever want our-your own?"

"Get a home here in the past?" Kagome paused and thought for a long moment. She had never really given permanently living in the Past, and now that Inuyasha mentioned it, she really wondered about the subject. _Could I ever get a house here in the Past? Would I live with Inuyasha?_ Kagome blushed as she thought of the idea of living together with Inuyasha, little Inuyashas running around with her dark hair. "Oh-OH my _god_!" she whispered to herself, hands covering her cheeks to try and hide the fact that she was completely embarrassed just thinking about having Inuyasha's children.

"Just what are you thinking, Kagome? Is someone thinking ugly thoughts?"

"If you're talking about how the kids will look, then yes!" Kagome stated hastily. "Let's just go home now!"

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind!" Inuyasha meant to turn her around, but instead flung her to the ground underfoot. "I didn't mean to do that! I was just…"

"Just help me up!"

At once, the half-demon hoisted Kagome up and into his arms and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry; I really didn't want to screw this up."

"Screw what up?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. "Someone in the village moved away and left the house to whoever wanted it. I was thinking that, well, maybe it could be ours?"

_Itsuka miteta tooi anosorawa_

_Kimino kokoroni tsunagatte ita_

_Mewo tojireba itsumo namae yobu koedake kikoeru_

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. _HE DID WHAT!_ she thought.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything…" Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek and turned to get her things as they walked back towards the village, but Kagome took three steps and couldn't budge. Inuyasha halted and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Instantly, Kagome leapt into Inuyasha's arms. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! Exactly perfect!"



"Hey, look! They're back!" Sango exclaimed as soon she saw the silhouettes of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Over here!" she called.

Miroku poked his head out of the house. "So they are!" He stopped what he was doing and ambled to Sango's side.

As soon as they were in arms' length of their friends, Kagome laughed at Miroku's get-up. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

The monk glared at her. "For your information, I was helping Lady Kaede with the chores while you two were missing," he stated coolly.

"Sorry, guys," Kagome sort of mumbled under her breath. She turned to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Have you told them yet? About the house?"

Inuyasha replied in undertones, "No, because I wanted to make sure you would even want the thing. Are you going to mention it to them?"

"Why not?" Kagome faced Miroku and Sango once again and blurted, "We have a house!"

Now, Kagome was expecting a "Wow, that's so great!" or an "Oh, I'm so jealous!" or even an "I'm just so happy for the two of you!", but she instead received gaping looks from the others.

"What's wrong? You don't like that idea?"

"Well," Sango began uncomfortably, "we always kinda thought that you two were never going to get married or have a house or children or anything since Inuyasha's a half-demon, and that would make some things difficult. We're just surprised, is all."

Sango took one look at Kagome's face and knew she had said the wrong thing. "So you think Inuyasha and I will be together forever, but not like you and Miroku?" Kagome asked painfully.

"N-no," Sango quickly spoke. "It's just that we thought that you guys would… Okay, you're right! But, even though Inuyasha's half human, he's still a half- demon!"

"What about the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha quietly interjected. The others turned to look at him, slightly worried at his comment. "With its power, I can become a full human; we all know that. So why not use what little power it has left to turn me all human?"

Kagome stiffened, fist and teeth clenched tightly. _If we make him all human, then he would be susceptible to your average mortal death. Do I really have the right to do that to him? Just for the sake of having a family and a normal life?_ "Do you really want to give up what you have now just for a normal life?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, on the brink of tears.

For this one, the now half-demon didn't have to think. "If it's what makes you happy, then change me into a mortal. I don't want to wait for years and years in the future when you die and I'm alone once again because of the demon in me. I want to have a family with you, grow old together, and die peacefully together. And, yes, I know that sounded terribly cheesy, but it's how I feel about you; I want to be with you always."

The tears flowed down her cheeks as she embraced the love of her life. "Then let's use the last of the Jewel's power to make you human!"



"Stand back! I'm not sure how we're supposed to do this, but let's hope it works!" Kagome herself stood back a little. She gripped the Shikon Jewel in her hands and focused her thoughts onto the precious stone. Suddenly, it left her hands and flew into the air, glowing. Countless beams of light streamed from it, every last one of them hitting Inuyasha and engulfing him in their grandeur. Another bright flash of light, and the others let their hands and arms dangled at the sides. "Well," Kagome asked Inuyasha, "how do you feel?"

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, but she realized that something was not right. His eyes were blood red, and he had that deadly look in his eye now.

"Inuyasha?" she timorously asked.

At once, Inuyasha leapt into the air and landed right in front of Kagome. He swung at her and barely missed beheading her by an inch.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Obviously, she had been thinking what Kagome had: somehow in the process, the Shikon Jewel had screwed up. Inuyasha was now a full demon.



"Inuyasha, please stop!" Kagome hollered at the now full-blood demon. She had a hard time staying on her feet as she was trying to avoid getting killed by Inuyasha's razor-sharp claws.

"What do we do!" Sango asked frantically. She felt Miroku place a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't do anything. We risk hurting either of them if we try to intervene. The only thing we can do right now is to sit back and watch."

"Not unless you want to have some fun around here!" came a voice from up in the trees.

Sango and Miroku turned their heads toward the sky, but saw no one. A razor came whizzing past Sango's head and cut her cheek and ear. "Ah! My face!" the demon-slayer cried.

"Sango!" Miroku turned to look up behind him and froze. "L-lady Kikyou!"

Immediately, Inuyasha stopped trying to kill Inuyasha and turned his attention towards the priestess. He growled and mumbled, "KILL KIKYOU!"

"Not today, Inuyasha!" the priestess taunted, but it was not her voice. Something, other than the strange get-up Sango, Miroku, and Kagome noticed, was not right. Kagome looked into Kikyou's eyes from where she was and felt like screaming. Kikyou was possessed by Nephrenia from the fourth season of Sailor Moon! "Sango! Miroku!" she hollered. "Use your items to transform! Quickly!" After instructing them on what to do, Kagome herself pulled out the brooch that resembled the Shikon Jewel and her bow and arrow and called, "SHIKON SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Seeing her transform, Sango, too, transformed. "HIRAIKOTSU SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Miroku was finally able to manage his "SUTRA SOUL POWER!" after cleaning up a quick nosebleed from watching Sango change.

"What!" came Nephrenia's voice. "I have to deal with the Sailor Senshi again! Humph! I did it once, and I'll do it again!" Kikyou-possessed-by-Nephrenia took off one earring and flung it at the group. The earring's three attached crescent moons detached and flew after their own victim.

"What do we do now!" Sailor Sango shrieked at Sailor Kagome.

"Don't worry! Some sort of attack phrase will materialize in your mind!" Sailor Kagome screeched back. "As for me… Sacred Bow and Arrow!" Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows became visible in her right hand, and she quickly prepared an arrow for the monster. Stretching the string across her chest, Sailor Kagome cried out, "SHIKON SILVER AURA PIERCE!"

The arrow flew directly into the heart of Kikyou, but, strangely, full demon Inuyasha went to go help her up. "I don't need a lackey!" she stated, but when Inuyasha calmed down in her presence, she decided to take him up on the offer. "Fine! You can come with me if you please!"

"Inuyasha! NO!" Sailor Kagome yelled.

As the two began to fade away, Sailor Kagome heard Kikyou call to her, "I see that I've taken something precious from you, but I think that it's really his choice as a full demon. If you want to get him back, come to the rubble remains of Mount Hakurei. And maybe there I'll give you back your Inuyasha. Come by yourself, 'Sailor' Kagome. When you get there, maybe we'll have a fight to the death, maybe I'll just have you massacred at the hands of your loved one. You'll just have to wait and see. Ciao for now!" And with that, Kikyou disappeared in the arms of the full demon Inuyasha.

"No…," Kagome whispered to herself after she had changed back to her regular form. "**_INUYASHA!_**"



"Kagome-chan," Sango quietly said. She and Miroku had changed back into their civilian forms and were now trying to comfort Kagome. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's left shoulder, but Kagome just swatted it off. "We'll get Inuyasha back, I promise."

Kagome turned to face the other two. "We can't all go save him! Didn't you hear Kikyou! She told me to come alone; we don't know what could happen to you guys if all three of us go."

"You mean 'all five of us'," Shippo stated from Kagome's side. Kagome turned and looked at the towering fox-demon. "You're going to take Kirara and me along with you, right?"

"It's too dangerous…," Kagome started to say, but Sango interrupted.

"That's actually a good idea. We can use Kirara to get there and Shippo's powers would come in handy if we had to hide for some reason. We really should take them with us, Kagome-chan," Sango finished.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked. "Let's go!"

How did you enjoy this chapter? I loved it! I know, I know. I keep getting the characters into odd situations, but I will continue to do this. Just in case you're getting bored with this story, I'll just let you know that things will get a lot more interesting in the end, so you might as well stick with the story. Thanks goes out to all who have read this from the beginning and are going to read until the end. mew-tsubaki loves you all sooooooooo much! - 3 Catch you later!

17


	6. Chapter 6

4/ 1/ 06

Chapter 6 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Naked".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami.

CHAPTER SIX: IN WHICH KAGOME MAKES A CHOICE

_I know that they want to help, but I can't have them getting killed! _Kagome thought to herself as they approached Mount Hakurei. Kirara had transformed into the larger version of herself and carried the other four on her back all the way to the mount. At first, the tiny cat-demon had trouble changing, but one of the crescent-shaped jewels had given her a little boost of power.

_Ikutsu negai kanaetara mitasareru darou?_

_Kono teno hira, naniga tsukameru?_

_Tooku hashiru kumono yooni katachi kaeteku_

_omoio ima hitotsuzutsu kanjite_

Miroku noticed something was on Kagome's mind. He nudged Kagome playfully and asked in undertones, "What's on your mind? Can't stop thinking about Inuyasha? You know he'll be okay, Kagome. He's always been fine in the end, so why wouldn't he be fine now?"

_Itsuno manika hamodasanaiyoo umaku_

_Onaji mainchio egaite itayo_

_Nibuku natta kokoronisae kizukazuni_

_Korega otonadato iikikase teta_

"I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Kagome whispered back. "Something's not right and…and I don't want to take you guys into battle with me."

_Kiminiwa arinomama tsutaetai_

_Soredakede ugoki hajimeru_

"You're feeling queasy?" Sango asked. "Maybe you're pregnant," she teased.

_Ikutsu negai kanaetara mitasareru darou?_

_Kono teno hira, naniga tsukameru?_

_Kawaranai manowa naitte shite irukara_

_Kono syunkanwa nandomo tashikamete itai_

Red as a beet, Kagome quickly stated, "That's not it! I just don't wanna go fight with all of you guys!" Kagome shifted her position on Kirara.

_Tachidomareba mietekuru keshikino yooni_

_Itsuka minogashita sain o sagasou_

_Mayowanaide susumuyori mayoinagara_

_Erabu kotaehodo jibun rashiine_

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Miroku anxiously asked.

_Kiminara minuite kureruhazu_

_Soredakede sekaiwa kawaru_

Right then and there, Kagome leapt off of Kirara and shouted "Don't come after me!" as she fell to the debris below.

_Donna mirai aruitara hokorerun darou?_

_Kono hitomiwa naniwo utsusuno?_

"_Zettai" nante arienaito wakatteru kedo_

_Sono syunkanwo itsudatte shinjite itai_

"Kagome!" Miroku turned back to Sango. "Damn! I can't believe that she would do that!" he stated angrily as he clenched his fists.

_Ikutsu negai kanaetara mitasareru darou?_

_Kono teno hira, naniga tsukameru?_

"We've known her for years, and you're still surprised that she would go to any length to save Inuyasha?" That shut him up.

_Donna mirai aruitara hokorerun darou?_

_Kono hitomiwa naniwo utsusuno?_

"_Zettai" nante arienaito wakatteru kedo_

_Sono syunkanwo itsudatte shinjite itai_



"SHIKON SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!" A flash of light and Kagome became Sailor Kagome once again. _I just hope that doing that was the right thing to do,_ she thought to herself as she landed amidst the wreckage of Mount Hakurei. "Not much has changed here," Sailor Kagome stated quietly as she walked around for a bit. Then Sailor Kagome turned her attention to a pathway in the middle of the ruins. _I guess this means I'm invited._

While she began running up the trail, she could only think one thing: _Please be alright, Inuyasha! Please be alright…_



"You seem to really have affection for this demon," Kikyou stated when Sailor Kagome arrived at the nub of the wreckage. Inuyasha growled as soon as he saw Sailor Kagome. "Now, now, Inuyasha, don't scare the poor girl," Kikyou gingerly said, feigning concern for Sailor Kagome.

"Ever when he's been a full demon before, I've never been scared of him. I've only ever tried to save him from what he doesn't want to be."

Kikyou gritted her teeth. Now, the real Kikyou's voice came out. "He's always wanted to be a full demon! That's the only reason he ever got close to me! When he had the right moment, he betrayed me! What makes you think that he would listen to you!"

**_PLIP. PLIP, PLIP._**

****"Maybe you're right," Sailor Kagome started, not looking at Kikyou, "but he did before, so why should I doubt him now, even in this form?" Now, Sailor Kagome looked at the possessed priestess as she continued, face sodden with tears, "When you love someone, you take responsibility for your half of the relationship. A relationship has to be a partnership in order to work out. Part of that responsibility for that partnership is to trust your other half; if you can't rust them, then you can't say you love them."

"Are you saying that you trust Inuyasha no matter how evil he is?" Kikyou quietly hissed.

"There's no evil in Inuyasha. Deep down in his heart, I know he recognizes my voice and doesn't want to hurt me because…because he loves me!" Sailor Kagome faced Inuyasha, whose face was distraught, not sure what to do.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha muttered on his own.

Sailor Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth, too happy to express her joy. _Inuyasha!_

"So you think you've won?" Kikyou said, both her voice and Nephrenia's voice coming out at the same time. The priestess's head was bent as she continued, her body glowing, "Inuyasha, why do you betray me again and again? And you, you stupid senshi, don't think that you've won yet!" At once, Kikyou glanced up at Sailor Kagome, a look of hatred spread across her face. "I'll get my soul back! My soul, my dignity, and my Inuyasha! You can count on it!" And with that she disappeared.

Sailor Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let's go home now," she said delicately.

He growled. After he saw Kikyou disappear angrily like that, he assumed that Kagome had done something to hurt her. His first thought was to do something to hurt Sailor Kagome back.

"Inuyasha," Sailor Kagome repeated.

At once, he leapt high into the air and came crashing down on Sailor Kagome, his hands gripped tightly around her throat. He growled with evil satisfaction as Sailor Kagome tried to breathe.

"In-u-yash-a…" Sailor Kagome barely made out. Tears formed in her eyes again as she continued, "Don't do this, Inuyasha. Fight this. You-know-who-you-want to-be- Don't do this to yourself."

Inuyasha showed no sign of letting up, and he pressed her into the ground harder.

Her tears became steady streams now. "Fine, then. I-accept it- Inuyasha. If I die by-your-hands-then it's-okay with-me." Sailor Kagome finished what she had to say, and then passed out.

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieked. Kirara landed beside the two and Sango jumped off of her to rush to Kagome's aid. She lifted Kagome's head onto her lap and started sobbing. "Kagome, no…"

"Kagome- is she alright?" Shippo asked, but when Miroku patted his shoulder, he knew. "Kagome…why…?" Shippo choked.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "How could you do it, Inuyasha? Even as a full demon-"

But a bright flash of light interrupted Miroku's comment and Kagome's brooch started to radiate.

"Umn… Guys?" Inuyasha asked. The others turned to look Inuyasha in the eye. Seeing them all so sad, he asked, "What're you all so down for? Where's Kagome? Is she-" But he stopped. He saw the slumped form of his lover on Sango's lap and froze. "What-what happened?"

"Inuyasha, don't you remember anything?" Miroku inquired.

"I just remember everyone getting together because Kagome was going to use the last of the Shikon Jewel's power, but everything else is a blank to me. What happened to Kagome?"

"You killed her," Sango stated angrily. She looked up at Inuyasha and repeated, "You killed her! The Jewel made you a full demon instead of a full human, and then we had to fight Kikyou, who's possessed by some monster Kagome knows. Kagome transformed and almost killed her, but the evil you protected Kikyou, and she disappeared with you. Kagome chased after you and fought off Kikyou again, but when she disappeared, you jumped on top of Kagome and strangled her to death!"

"No," Inuyasha said, backing up a couple of steps. "She can't be dead. That's not true…"

"That's exactly what we saw, Inuyasha…" Miroku quietly interjected.

"Hey, guys…?" Shippo stated.

"You're all lying," Inuyasha stated, ignoring Shippo.

"Hey, guys!" Shippo repeated.

"Why would we play such a terrible joke on you?" Sango retorted.

"GUYS!" Shippo yelled.

"WHAT!" Sango shouted back at him.

"It's Kagome! Her brooch thing is glowing!"

They all turned to look at the brooch, which was, indeed, glowing. Carefully, Sango opened it to reveal the Shikon Jewel, which was set in the middle of the brooch and was brighter than ever. "Look!" Sango quickly started. "I think there's still power left in the Jewel!"

"Well, do something!" Miroku said frantically.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Sango placed her hand over the brooch and quietly concentrated. Suddenly, Kagome awoke. "Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed happily as she flung her arms around the previously dead girl.

"Why are you guys all looking at me?" Kagome asked innocently.

Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all went over to Kagome and took turns embracing their friend, but Inuyasha slacked behind, not feeling he really deserved to touch Kagome again.



AT LADY KAEDE'S HOUSE

Inuyasha had been on watch when they got home and the others had fallen asleep. They were now aware that they had a new enemy, who could strike at any moment. _I can't believe I did such a thing to Kagome, _Inuyasha to himself as he watched Kagome sleep peacefully, bandages wrapped around her neck. Kagome was facing Inuyasha's direction, and he noticed how serene she looked, considering what had happened days ago. "Do I really have the right to even protect you anymore, Kagome?" he whispered to himself, distressed.

Kagome didn't answer, but just kept on sleeping. Inuyasha smiled at the sight. He was lucky that the others had seen him before he really had killed her. Yet, even though Kagome was okay, Sango didn't trust Inuyasha anymore. Sure, they had had scares like this before, but Sango had decided that she couldn't take it anymore. _I'm watching you,_ she had told Inuyasha. _Kagome is like a younger sister to me, and at the first moment you slip, I'll make sure she's rid of you, you filthy demon._ Of course, Inuyasha had pointed out that she had meant "half-demon", but that wasn't going to help his situation.

"What's on your mind, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, but he saw that her eyes were still closed. "It's okay; I can't sleep. I'm here to listen, though."

"Kagome," he choked. Inuyasha sighed and closed his own eyes. "I'm just thinking that maybe Sango's right; maybe we can't fix the demon in me. How many times have I put you in situations just like this?"

"Too many times to count," she replied. Inuyasha grimaced. "But it's my decision to stick with you and help you through your problems, because your problems are my problems." Kagome opened one eye and saw that Inuyasha kept his eyes closed.

"I can't believe you have stuck with me, though," Inuyasha commented. He felt a hand on his cheek and opened both eyes. "Kagome, I-"

"Shh," she motioned. "Don't speak; just listen. When you have faith in yourself, so do others. When you doubt yourself, so do others. How high you keep your chin up determines how well others treat you. If you let what Sango says get to you, then she will naturally offer to help kick yourself when you're down. So, for me, stay by my side and protect me so we can say that Sango was wrong about you, okay?" Kagome kissed Inuyasha gently on his lips and went back to her bed. "Try to rest up tonight, though. I have a feeling that Kikyou won't try anything tonight, so you don't have to keep watch. Just go to sleep, okay?"

"May I join you, then?" Inuyasha asked, pretty hopeful.

"Good night, Inuyasha! Don't forget to sit, boy!" And with that, a stressful night ended on an entertaining note.

Hello, everyone! mew-tsubaki here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was terribly crazy. I honestly wasn't expecting to do what I did, but it came out nicely anyway. So, keep reading, because I'll have more soon. Please don't forget to submit a review, my loyal fans and new readers! I really appreciate it! Thankx!- 3

12


	7. Chapter 7

4/ 2/ 06

Chapter 7 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song of this chapter is "You, Tomorrow -Ashita no Kimi-".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami.

CHAPTER SEVEN: IN WHICH SOMEONE COLLAPSES AND HAS A PREMONITION

It was late in the afternoon the next day and everyone was in the dining room, waiting for Sango to finish making "brunch". Sango had prepared a nice meal for her friends, but couldn't find the bread she had bought yesterday. _What the hell…? How could it have disappeared so fast?_ she asked herself. As she was looking in the cupboards for the missing bread, Miroku walked into the kitchen.

"What are searching for?" he asked. "I thought you were taking a little long to cook, so I came in here to help, but…"

"The bread!" Sango stated.

"What bread?"

Sango stuck her head out of a cupboard and continued, "The bread I bought yesterday is gone! Have you seen it?"

"No; I didn't even know that we had bread."

Sango clenched her fists. "Damn it! I bet that Inuyasha ate it in one bite! Oh, I could kill him-!"

Miroku put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, now, Sango," he started, a sweat drop forming on his head, "you don't know if it was really Inuyasha or not, so let's not jump to conclusions, okay? Don't you remember what Kagome asked of you earlier this morning? What did she say, Sango?"

The demon-slayer sighed. "To trust Inuyasha…"

"See? If it won't kill you to say it, then it won't kill you to do it."

Sango turned and faced her monk. "But, he's tried to hurt her before, and I just care for Kagome, like she was Kohaku…" Sango's voice trailed off as she remembered how Naraku had killed Kohaku right in front of her eyes. She shook off the memory; she had promised not to think about his death, otherwise she would get into a horrible funk that she couldn't get out of. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that I care for Kagome like a sibling, and I just don't wanna see her hurt or…killed."

_Kyoo yori kinoo yori furetai kimi no egao ni_

Kono te hanasazu iyoo Ashita no kimi ni aitai 

Miroku hugged Sango as she slouched in his arms. "Just do what you can to make Kagome happy, honey," he remarked.

Natsu no hareta hi niwa kumo ga takaku hayasugite oitsukenai keredo oikaketakunaru 

_Shizen ni soba ni ita kimi ga nazeka ki ni kakaru kokoro ni fuita kaze hajimete kizuita_

Blushing, Sango looked up at him. "Don't call me 'honey'!" Sango's expression changed to a depressing look. "I…I just… I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore!"

Ima mune ga itai hodo yokatta deata koto nee kimi no imamade wo hanashite zenbu shiritai 

Miroku smiled as he leaned his chin on the top of Sango's head. "It's okay to fret sometimes. You know you can always cry on my shoulder." He hugged more tightly and finally Sango gathered herself.

_Itsuyori dare yori mo misetai watashi no egao_

Futari hanarezu iyoo korekara zutto konomama 

All of a sudden, Sango fell to the floor, vomiting uncontrollably. "UH! Miroku!" she choked.

Miroku fell to her side, trying to move her, but unsure if he should. "Sango! Are you alright! You couldn't be…?"

_Hidoi ame no yoru ni kureta MAIL hitokoto de sokkenai keredomo yasashisa afureta_

_Moo hitori iyanai koto totemo ureshikatta nee kimi wa ima ddoko de nani wo omoi sugoshiteru?_

"No, no; I'm not pregnant, you idiot!" she replied sharply. "I think it may be the fish in the broth. I think it may have gone bad."

_Namida mo koete yukoo subete ga bokura no rekishi_

_Sotto dakishimeteta atarashii asa ga kurumade_

Miroku breathed sigh of relief as he helped his love to her feet. "Thank god!" When Sango shot him a dirty look, he quickly followed it up with, "Not that it wouldn't be nice, just not right now, that is."

_Kotoba niwo dekinai koto mune no naka ni mada takusan aru hitotsu zutsu taisetsu ni shiteikitai_

"Good to know," she stated angrily, turning away from Miroku one her heel and depositing the broth outside for the ants to eat. "Well, if I got food poisoning this quickly, I'd hate to see you guys the same way."

_Kyoo yori kinoo yori furetai mkimi no egao ni_

_Kono te hanasazu iyoo Ashita no kimi ni aitai_

"Including Inuyasha?" the monk interjected.

"On second thought…," Sango mumbled with an evil look in her eye.

_Itsuyori dare yori mo misetai watashi no egao_

_Futari hanarezu iyoo korekara zutto konomama_

_Maybe I spoke too soon? _Miroku thought to himself as he lent Sango a helping hand with carrying the other foods out to the dining room.



"It's about time," the half-demon retorted as Sango and Miroku walked into the room.

"Well, it wouldn't have taken so long if I had had help in there with me cooking," Sango shot back, glaring at Inuyasha all the while.

"Come on, guys," Kagome started, "can't you stop the fighting for one morning?"

"Isn't it funny? Sango and I used to tell you and Inuyasha that all the time and now you've been together for how many years?" Miroku pointed out.

"Too long," Kagome uttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I heard that," Inuyasha commented.

"I'm surprised you can, considering you love hearing the sound of your own voice!" Sango nonchalantly affirmed.

"Look!" Kagome shouted over everyone, slamming her left hand down on the table. "I've had enough of this! I told you," she said, turning to Sango, "to leave Inuyasha alone and be nice to him again. It's not his fault for what happened. If you want someone to blame, then blame me, because I was the one who used the Shikon Jewel to transform him in the first place. And you," she continued, turning to face a chuckling Inuyasha, "stop taunting! If you wake up one morning to find the Hiraikotsu stuck in your head, then it's your own fault! I won't have anymore to do with this insistent fighting! And don't even think of doing it behind my back when I'm not looking, you two!" Kagome sat back down and, when she started eating, told the others, "Don't look at me that way; you all should eat before the meal gets cold, too!"

They all looked at one another uneasily, but did as the dark-haired female had ordered.



"Hey, Inuyasha! I'm going out for a bit; care to join me?" asked Kagome as she stepped outside of the house. "Inuyasha?"

"Uh, oh, y-yeah…," Inuyasha mumbled, dazed.

"What were you thinking about?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha joined her.

"Nothing really…" The half-demon sighed as the couple started towards the lake. "Well… Nah, never mind."

"Out with it!"

"I was just…just thinking about…" Inuyasha gulped. "Kikyou."

"Oh… It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, you know," Kagome quickly stated, hoping he really wouldn't continue. _Kikyou is the last thing I want to talk about! _she thought to herself, hot under the collar all of a sudden.

"I was just thinking about how Kikyou was possessed, is all," Inuyasha said.

"She must've found another item from Sailor Moon," Kagome muttered. "I recognized the pair of earrings she was wearing; they were a villain's from the fourth season. A very evil villain, I might add." Kagome found a log to sit on and plopped herself down on it as Inuyasha blathered on.

"I didn't really expect to end up fighting her again. I thought that she was gone for good, but it looks like she still wants to kill me for betraying her."

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha fast enough to get whiplash. "That's not why she's looking for you!" There were tears in her eyes as she continued, "She still loves you! That's why! She told me that she would kill me and get both you and her dignity back if it was the last thing she did!" The girl threw her arms around the half-demon's waist as he sat down to join her on the log. "Don't go…" she sobbed quietly into his chest. "Don't leave me alone…"

Inuyasha patted her arm. "Why on earth would I leave you, Kagome?" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled Kagome to comfort her.

She wiped her tears away and gazed at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry… I guess…I guess I'm just afraid of what's to come. It's more like I'm afraid of what's to come because I don't know what's to come. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?"

"Every word," Inuyasha answered, obviously not paying attention since he was undoing Kagome's blouse at the top.

**_CLONK!_**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kagome shrilly whispered.

"What? Can't I have some fun once in a while?" he asked innocently.

"Not when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, you can't!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "Sorry!" he said in feigned apology. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes were glazed over as she stared into the distance. "Something's…something's coming this way."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, slightly frightened by this sudden change in attitude.

At once, Kagome's eyes turned back to normal. "Inuyasha, duck!" she shrieked as she covered both of their heads. Three crescents came whizzing by and sliced a few loose strands of Kagome's hair. "Hey!"

The couple looked up and saw a figure standing on the water in the middle of the lake. And then it disappeared.

"Wh-what was that?" the half-demon stuttered.

"Our adversary at her slyest."



"Kagome-chan! Your hair-!" Sango pointed out. The odd-ball couple had just walked in when Miroku and Sango had finished putting away the cleaned dishes. "What happened to you guys?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked quite mussed, but Kagome's missing chunk of hair was more noticeable than Inuyasha's dirty clothes. "Well," Kagome started, but was interrupted by Miroku's voice.

"Sango, didn't you want to go pick up ingredients for supper?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sango turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sorry, guys, but Miroku and I had already planned on going out to get ready for supper, so you can tell me later, okay?" she said as she stepped outside to join the monk. "We won't be long!"

"Look at them," Inuyasha commented. "And they aren't even married yet."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, but I'm happy for them."



"Miroku, wait up!" Sango called, but he was too far ahead and (of course) catching up with the village's young maidens. _Typical Miroku, _Sango thought to herself. But all of a sudden, the demon-slayer fell to her knees, unnoticed by anyone.

IN SANGO'S HEAD

_(What-what's going on?) –Sango looks around and realizes she's in a cave- (A cave? Wait, I think I hear someone talking. Is that my own voice?)_

_Figure in the shadows: "You can't do anything, you stupid demon-slayer! We'll eat the monk after crushing his skull and then we'll devour his soul!"_

_(That's me arguing with those demons!)_

_Sango: "Give me Miroku back!"_

_Figure: "Too late!" –With the help of the other figures, figure #1 snaps Miroku's neck and crushes his head-_

_(NO! Miroku!)_

_Sango: "How…? How could this have happened?"_

_Figure: "You should've paid closer attention to us village girls, you know. It was too easy for us to get this lecher of a delicious monk. Oh, and don't worry- you're not going anywhere either!"_

_(NO! This can't happen! I've got to prevent this! I've got to-)_

END SANGO'S DREAM

"Ah!" Sango sat up, a cold sweat running across her forehead.

"Miss? Miss, are you all right?" asked the middle-aged man standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, but I just saw you collapse and rushed over to help you up. Are you okay?"

Sango just blankly stared at the man and finally answered his question after a minute. "Oh! Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you kind sir. I'm sorry, but I must be on my way now!" she hollered as she ran towards the village square. _Please be okay, Miroku!_



"Miss, would you consider bearing my children?"

"Oh, monk! You don't waste any time, do you?" The girl giggled to herself and her friend, who began to chat up Miroku.

"You know, I didn't think it would take me very long to find you, Miroku," came a voice form behind the lecherous monk.

_Ulp!_ Miroku thought to himself. _Not Sango! _"S-Sango… What're you doing here?" he choked.

"We came here to do some shopping, not horsing around!" Sango stated angrily as she clonked him on the head.

"I'm already ahead of you!" Miroku said quickly as he ran on ahead.

"Oh, he thinks he's so sly…," Sango muttered to herself.

"Uh, excuse us, miss. Could you tell us how you managed to snag such a handsome monk as him?" asked one of the girls.

"What?" Sango asked in disbelief. She faced the girls and looked at them, bewildered at their statement. "How I 'snagged' him?"

"Oh, yes! He's so romantic and sensitive; it's so hard to find a man just like that, and we were just wondering how you ended up together."

"Uh, well, we're actually…"

"You're not his girlfriend?" inquired the second village girl. "It's my lucky day! Come on! Let's go get him!" she said to the other, and they both ran off after Miroku.

"That's not what I was going to say, you little twits," Sango mumbled to herself. "But where have I seen those girls before…?" Then it hit her. _The demon girls! Miroku, you're in trouble!_ Sango thought to herself, and she, too, ran after the monk.



"And where might we be going, lovely ladies?" Miroku asked innocently. He had been walking with the two girls for about five minutes after they had told him that they wanted to take him somewhere special.

"We just wanted you to meet our other female friends," said one, gripping one of Miroku's arms tightly. "I'm sure you'll like them."

The other girl smirked to her friend. "Oh, yes…you'll love them."

"And I would take it that these friends of yours are just as beautiful as the both of you, correct?" he asked.

"Oh, monk! You're so smooth!" When a cave came into view, the first girl stopped and said, "Here we are! Our friends are waiting inside, dying to eat you- I mean, meet you!" The second girl shot the first a dirty look at her slip-up, but it went unnoticed by Miroku.

"A cave? Do you have some sort of 'Lovely Ladies' club in here?"

"You could say that," the second girl answered slyly, ushering the lecher into the cave. "Heroic men first!"

"You're too kind," Miroku commented, walking into the trap.

_Crap! He's really going inside!_ Sango thought to herself as she watched the trio disappear inside the cave from her hiding spot. _I don't have time to get Inuyasha or Kagome, so I'll just have to go in myself!_ Quietly, the demon-slayer stepped out from behind the bush and darted into the cave.



"So where are these friends of yours?" Miroku asked hesitantly, already figuring something fishy was going on here. _And Sango's nowhere to be found! She must really be angry at me…_

"Over here, monk!" called one of the girls.

Miroku snapped out of his thoughts, but was then pushed to the ground by the second girl behind him. "You thought you were going to get lucky tonight, didn't you?" she uttered, a wide smirk painted across her face. "Boy, were you wrong!"

"What!" Miroku felt his hands being tied behind his back and, as he tired to get up, he realized that his feet had been bound as well. "What are you doing!"

"We're not your average village girls, you know," said the first girl, appearing from out of the shadows. "Actually, we're not girls at all. We're demons who feed on male lechers who think they can romanticize any woman they please."

_Boy, is that on the mark!_ Sango thought to herself. She had found a good hiding spot right where she could see everything that was going on with the demons and Miroku. _Time to transform, I guess!_ "HIRAIKOTSU SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!" The flashing lights would've revealed Sango's hiding place if it hadn't been for her hiding being so concealed within the darkness. But, instead, Sango revealed her hiding place herself by stepping out from its safe haven. "Lay one finger on the monk and you're toast!" she screamed at the large group of demons.

"An adversary?" piped up the second girl. "This'll make things interesting…"

"Just hand Miroku over and you won't get hurt!" Sailor Sango shouted, unsure of what else she would be able to do.

"It seems like the girl has feelings for the lecherous monk! How cute…," pointed out the first girl. "Get her!" she hollered.

At once, multiple demons appeared from nowhere and began to attack Sailor Sango.

"Sango! Watch out!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs, but his head was shoved to the ground by another demon.

"Silence!" the demon said, yanking his head up by his small ponytail. "Look here, foolish girl! See how he suffers because of you? Just give up already!"

"I can't," Sailor Sango mumbled to herself.

"Oh, you will…," stated the second demon-girl. "Especially since you won't escape here alive!" The second girl lunged toward Sailor Sango, and the next thing Sango remembered was nothing; Sango would not be able to remember, or comprehend, what happened next.

mew-tsubaki here, guys! I just finished this chapter (woo-ho! -). Today is April 12, 2006, and I know it's been a while since I started this chapter, but it was hard to get through. My old comp. became screwy and the new one works like a charm, so I'm pretty happy now 3. Anyway, look forward to future chapters, cause who the heck knows when I'm gonna finish the story! (Certainly not the author!) But, I am grateful to all of those who read my stuff, especially if you've been here with me through my other fanfics as well. Thanks & don't forget to submit a review if you consider yourself my fan! 3

18


	8. Chapter 8

4/ 12/ 06

Chapter 8 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Shining Star Wasurenaikara". Also, in this chapter, my own character, Tsubaki, makes an appearance. I've already written a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic with her, but I lost the story, so it's not posted on yet, so keep your fingers crossed that I find it, cause it's one of my best works. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami. P.S. –The one character I do own is Tsubaki; Tsubaki is my creation and does not belong to any of the accredited artists above. Okay? She's mine. --;;;

CHAPTER EIGHT: IN WHICH PLANS ARE MADE, AN ALLY IS FOUND, AND SOMEONE STOPS BEING LOVESICK

"Umn," Sango mumbled. She sat up andtouched her head; it tingled with great pain. _What'd I do to myself?_ she wondered. Sango looked around her and noticed that she had no idea where she was. _The demons were attacking me when I was trying to save Miroku and then… MIROKU!_ The demon-slayer quickly stumbled to her feet, threw the door open to the room beside hers, and found her monk peacefully asleep on the floor. "Whew…"

_Kajikanda tenohira tsumetai kazeo uke_

_Yukiba nakushiteru_

"May I help you?' came a voice from behind Sango. She turned around sluggishly and caught glimpse of a pretty girl with a long blonde ponytail. This girl was obviously a foreigner; she had an extremely long blonde ponytail with three large braids, big, plum-colored eyes, and a strong accent when she spoke Japanese. "May I help you?" the girl repeated.

_pokettoni iretatte namidade hiekitta_

_kokorowa iyasenai_

"Would you mind telling me how I got here?" Sango politely asked.

_Matataita hoshio hitori miageta toki_

_Anatano hoshiga kagayaiteta_

The girl nodded and stood. She walked gracefully over to the window of the room and answered, "I had been observing those demons for about a month and was going to make my move when I found you and your friend in that dire situation. I rushed to help you, but you ended up collapsing. I was able to defeat the group of demons, but I ran home with both of you on Kuroro's back and took care of you."

Sango didn't blink. "How long have we been here?" she asked unwaveringly.

"Three days," the girl answered, looking straight into Sango's eyes. "By the way, I'm Tsubaki. Just let me know if you need anything, uh…"

"I'm Sango, and my 'friend' here is Miroku. Thank you for your help, Tsubaki."

"No problem. I'll be back soon with some food, so you should see if you can wake him up, okay?" Tsubaki smiled and exited the room, quiet as a mouse.

_Wake up Miroku, huh…?_ Sango looked down at his sleeping face. _He looks like a child when he sleeps, _she thought. _It's kind of cute…_ she knelt down by his side and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you, Miroku? We got ourselves into another bad situation and here we are, injured and stupid…"

_You are my shining star itsudemo itsumademo_

_Watashio terashite ite ookina aide zutto_

_You are my shining star kitto wasure naikara_

_Anatato sugoshita hibio…_

"Who's stupid?" he asked.

_Donnani tsurakutemo namidawa misenai yoo_

_ganbatte miruwa_

"I-I didn't know you were awake," Sango said, faltering slightly as she began to stand, but Miroku caught her arm and looked her in the eye. "Um, I was just kinda speaking to myself, you know, so…"

_Kyoodakewa tsumetai amewa furasanaide_

_Anatano hoshini aitaikara_

Miroku looked Sango in the eye. "You're okay, though, right?" he asked tenderly, gently caressing Sango's left cheek as he said it. "I'm sorry… I can't believe I let my emotions get a hold of me again. It's really my fault that we ended up in that situation."

**_SMACK!_**

_You are my shining star itsudemo itsumademo_

_Naniga okitatoshitemo hitoride omoi nagara_

_You are my shining star sotto furuete iruwa_

_Anatano inai kisetsuo…_

"I swear-! If you don't stop kicking yourself all the time, then your fiancé is going to get violent!" Sango shouted at him.

_Hitori, hizao kakaete namide shiteshimau yoruwa_

Oblivious to most of what she said, Miroku echoed, "Fiancé? Then you…?"

_Tsutsumikomu yooni sotto daiteite_

_Hitori jyanai soo shinjitaikara_

_Hishiga matataku yozora miageru tabini negauwa_

"Didn't I tell you that you already knew my answer to your question?" Sango hmphed.

"Then you won't mind my repeating it so you can give me your answer like how it's supposed to usually go. So, Sango," Miroku began, situating himself so he was down on one knee. Gazing into her eyes, he repeated, "Sango, will you marry me?"

Teary-eyed, she answered with a quick "Yes!". She leapt into her new fiancé's arms and nuzzled his neck. "Of course…"

_You are my shining star itsudemo itsumademo_

_Watashio terashite ite ookina aide zutto_

_You are my shining star kitto wasure naikara_

_Anatato sugoshita hibio…_

Tsubaki coughed. "Excuse me… I just wanted to give the two of you some food to help you feel better, but I can see that neither of you really need any get-up-and-go, so I'll just leave your trays right here by the door." The girl turned to leave, but Sango halted her.

"Please wait! I wanted to talk to you some more," Sango said. Miroku looked at his fiancé warily.

Tsubaki turned back around and sat herself down on a mat by the door. "What can I do for you?" she politely asked.

"You said you had been tracking those demons for a while. I was just wondering why."

"Ah, yes, the demons…" Tsubaki glanced outside as if something was coming and then continued in a hushed tone. "I track demons down for a living. You see, I'm a bounty hunter, and Kuroro and I live of the money we receive for chasing down all these demons."

Sango didn't move an inch. "But… I feel as if there's something more to than just getting the bounty. You're driven by something more…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in no position to talk about it right now. If you'll excuse me…" Tsubaki stood, bowed, and exited the room quietly, but she left an uneasiness to settle in the pit of Sango's stomach.

"Why did you want to know that?" Miroku inquired after several minutes of silence.

Sango sighed. "Hunting demons like that… It's an emotionally stressful job, and usually, you're driven for some reason to do each job. Tsubaki…she's much too young to have started doing something like this right off the bat, let alone just for money. I mean," Sango continued, facing Miroku now, "With our little group, we were driven by the reason that we all had some grudge against Naraku."

"But Kagome didn't," Miroku pointed out.

"Not exactly. You see, as we traveled together more, and Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship developed, Kagome developed a grudge against Naraku as well.

Miroku stared at Sango. "You mean…?"

"Since Inuyasha had some beef to pick with Naraku, Kagome wanted to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku out of her love for the half-demon. In the end, all of us were really driven by something other than material things, and I have a strong feeling that there's more to Tsubaki than she's willing to tell us."

"Well," Miroku started, "she kind of made that evident already, Sango."

"Whatever… I just don't want a girl as young as her getting messed up in such things. I- oh, never mind…" Sango sighed and leaned in Miroku's arms.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind."

Sango stared at the floor. "I feel some sort of connection with her, like I know her from somewhere. Like maybe she's kin to me or something… Nah, forget it; it's silly to think something like that." Sango hushed up and nestled closer in the warm strength of Miroku's arms, and, pretty soon, Miroku was sure he heard a light snoring sound.

"Ah, Sango-chan," he muttered to himself. "You just think too much…"

Tsubaki stopped peeking in through the crack in the door and turned to Kuroro. "I don't think they realized it, Kuroro. Of course, I did bleach my hair when I was only eleven."



BACK AT LADY KAEDE'S HOUSE

"This is so depressing," Shippo mumbled to himself as he plopped down on the ground right outside the doorway to the old priestess' house. "Kagome and Inuyasha are living together now, Sango and Miroku are engaged, and here I am, wasting time like there was no tomorrow. How come I'm the only one not in love?"

At that moment, Shippo heard the familiar trill he knew so well. "Kirara! Come here, girl!" The small cat-demon trotted over to Shippo and cooed when he scratched behind her ears. "It seems like only you can really understand what I'm feeling nowadays," Shippo whispered, picking up Kirara as he said it. "I feel as if you would talk with me if you could, you know?" Shippo smiled half-heartedly and Kirara nudged his hand in a nurturing way. "Easy there, Kirara." Shippo lay down on the grass on his back and closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if I have any right being lovesick, you know, Kirara?" he stated without opening either eye.

Kirara purred as she nuzzled Shippo's neck.

"It's okay, Kirara. You're here with me…" Kirara soon heard a snoring sound come from Shippo and stopped purring. Slowly, she walked up to his head and lightly kissed him on the lips. And then there was a flash of light.

"Shippo…"

"Umn…" Shippo dazedly opened one eye part way and saw a silhouette sitting right beside him. He bolted upright and sat so he was looking the girl in the eye. "Sorry, but… Who are you?" he chuckled uneasily.

"It's me! Kirara! Oh, Shippo, I'm so glad that I'm back in my old body!" The girl stretched one arm and then the other as Shippo stared at her, dumbfounded.

"K-K-K-Kirara!" _How the heck did this happen!_ the fox-demon thought. _'Original form'? This is what Kirara really looks like? She's human!_

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kirara asked innocently, looking directly into his eyes as she asked (which caused a slight loss of blood to his brain and came out of his nose instead; in other words, a nosebleed).

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing! Nothing at all! Excepting that you're human!"

A frown appeared on Kirara's face. "You don't like this form?" she asked, head tilted towards the ground.

Shippo, obviously realizing he had said something wrong, observed Kirara's body language. "No, that's not it," he said softly, lifting her chin up with his hand. "It's just that- I never really expected to see a human version of you. You're pretty, though." _ACK! _Shippo thought to himself again. _It sounds like I'm some mini version of Miroku!_

Kirara smiled. "Thank you, Shippo. I feel a little better now."

"Why aren't you feeling okay?" Shippo inquired nonchalantly.

"Uh! Well, you see… I, um, uh…" Kirara was stumbling over her words as if she had drunk a whole container of sake by herself, but she found her words hard to just come out and say. She turned red as she clutched Shippo's arms for support.

"Are you okay, Kirara?" Shippo asked, a little worried.

"I-I-I-I…," Kirara croaked, but she just couldn't come out and say it. Suddenly, she felt Shippo touch one of her hands. Looking up at him, he smiled.

"It's okay. Take your time. Anything you say is important to me, so when you're ready to say it, let me know."

Kirara felt her strength drain away, as if she lost all power just seeing him smile. She let her hands fall to her sides, gulped, and mumbled what she wanted to say.

"Hm?" Shippo said absent-mindedly.

Slowly, Kirara raised her head as she looked into Shippo's eyes once again and said, "I-I…love you…" Immediately, she dropped her head and let her gaze fall to the ground. _I knew I shouldn't have said anything, _Kirara thought to herself after a few minutes in silence with Shippo. _But…if I hadn't told him, I think I would have regretted it more… Is this how painful it is to be a human or like a human? Can your heart really hurt all the time?_ Kirara grasped the cloth of her kimono over her heart, feeling like it was pounding at seventy-five miles per hour. _No regrets…_

"Kirara…," Shippo whispered –Kirara's heart skipped a beat. The fox-demon just stood and offered a hand to the girl as he smiled. "Need a hand up?"

Kirara took his offer and got to her feet as well, but as she walked with him, she could only think about how he had no response to her confession.



"Is that everything, Kagome?" Inuyasha hollered from across living room. He had just finished hauling a box of Kagome's clothing into their new house and was hoping that that was the last heavy thing he would lift for the day.

"I've just got the last one," Kagome called. She came in through the door and placed a small box on top of the pile of her larger boxes. _I can't believe I finally moved in with Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought to herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. _I'm so happy!_

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "So we're pretty much done, right?"

"Yep. That's everything…" Kagome faded off. _This is it. Now we're living together. Nothing could make me happier, right?_ she asked herself. Kagome faced Inuyasha, but when she looked into his eyes, she felt something was missing.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a little worried.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. Let's go see what the others are up to. Maybe they'll want to see the house. Come on, let's go!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him out of the house, but he stopped her and yanked his hand away when they got outside.

"Kagome, I don't like this. Something's obviously wrong and you won't tell me anything. And that bugs me."

"Seriously, Inuyasha. Nothing's wrong."

"I don't believe you," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome gave a weak little laugh. "Then maybe you'll believe this… Osuwari, Inuyasha!" That said, the Beads of Subjugation did their job and flattened the half-demon into the ground.

"Damn you…"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, have you seen Miroku or Sango?"

Kagome turned to see Shippo walking towards them with a very pretty girl. "Shippo, who's your friend?" she inquired.

"Uh, well, actually… This is…" Shippo scratched his head.

Kirara smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha and casually stated, "I'm Kirara, guys."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped. "You're Kirara!" Kagome asked frantically.

"It turns out she has a human form," Shippo mumbled. "Don't worry. I'm still in shock, too."

Kirara sideways-glanced at Shippo disappointedly. _Still in shock? Oh, well…_ Kirara bit her lip. _Still no regrets…_ "Have you seen Sango-san?" the girl asked. "I wanted to talk to her."

"Inuyasha, would you mind going into the house for now?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Why? I…"

"NOW!" she ordered. The half-demon sauntered into the house as he was told, but not without tsk-ing first. Kagome turned to Shippo. "Shippo, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Shippo glanced at Kirara and then replied, "Whatever…" the fox-demon stepped towards the dark-haired female, who pulled him to the side into the shadow of her house. "What's up?" he asked.

"How the hell did this happen!" Kagome shrilly whispered.

"I'm not really sure," Shippo answered. "Earlier today, I was just talking to the cat-demon form of Kirara. I fell asleep, but then the next thing I knew, I was awake and there she was, sitting in front of me. And that wasn't even the weirdest thing that happened to me…"

Kagome eyed Shippo suspiciously. "What else happened?"

"When I woke up, she introduced herself as Kirara and told me she-she…" Shippo coughed uncomfortably as his face turned red.

"What? What did she say!" Kagome asked impatiently.

"She told me she loved me. I just stared off into space and didn't say anything. That was like, fifteen minutes ago."

**_FWAP!_**

"You idiot!"

"OW! What was that for, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. "By not saying anything, you hurt her feelings. It seems like you're turning into a mini Inuyasha…"

"Hey…" Shippo glared at Kagome.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, smiling, "you didn't do yourself any good by not saying anything, Shippo. You practically dug a grave for yourself. Just…don't try to slip up on anything else, okay?" Kagome finished and began to head for the front of the house but stopped to ask Shippo one more question. "Do you love her, Shippo?"

Shippo, who was taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question, quickly stated, "What the heck do you mean! I practically just met her!"

"That's not true." The expression on Kagome's face turned very serious. "You've just met the human form that can actively talk with you, but you've known her all along in her cat-demon form, so you know and understand her even if she can't communicate with you. You know her with your heart." And with that, Kagome turned on her heel and disappeared into her house.

_I know her with my heart…?_ Shippo shook his head and looked at Kirara behind him, who was playing with a monarch butterfly. When she saw him, she waved. "M-maybe…," Shippo mumbled to himself, red in the face as he ran back to Kirara.



"So what's going on with Kagome?" Kirara asked when Shippo approached her.

"Uh, n-nothing really… Say, Kirara… About earlier…" Shippo would've finished what he was saying if it hadn't been for Kirara cutting him off.

"Ah! Sango-san!" Kirara called into the distance. "Miroku-san!" She ran off with Shippo following her close behind.

"Shippo, who's your friend here?" Miroku asked teasingly.

_Oh, great. Just what I need… Miroku teasing me._ "Well, this is…"

"I'm Kirara!" Kirara blurted. "I'm so glad your back, Sango-san! I've missed both you and Miroku-san so much! Do you think you could scratch behind my left ear for a quick sec?"

"Kirara, calm down…," Shippo uttered.

Sango's face froze. "Kirara…?" she asked. She turned to the fox-demon. "How did this happen!"

"It's a short and sweet story, you see," Kirara began -the others leaned in. "But I'm not going to tell!" The girl wore a mischievous grin on her face as she turned her attention back to the butterfly.

Shippo looked behind Miroku and Sango and inquired, "Who's she?"

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the house and when they saw Tsubaki, their jaws dropped once again. "I see we have another visitor," Kagome pointed out, a little annoyed.

"Yes," Sango stated, motioning to the girl. "This is Tsubaki. She saved Miroku and me from this horde of demons. She's been a very kind soul to us, so I hope you guys won't mind that she travels with us on our demon escapades." Sango half-heartedly smiled and started chatting with Shippo.

Kirara, who had stopped chasing the butterfly at this point, stared at Kuroro and rushed over to her. "Kuroro! How have you been? I've missed you so much!"

"Excuse me, Kirara," Tsubaki started, but Kirara gave her a blank look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tsubaki."

"I know that, but who are you?"

Tsubaki stared back at Kirara, unsure of what the hidden meaning behind her question was. Deciding to not deal with the girl at the moment, Tsubaki faced Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, Kagome, it's been a while," she stated, but she got strange looks from the both of them. _This is going to be hard to explain…_ Tsubaki thought.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I don't believe I know you," Kagome said as politely as she could.

"Oh, well… You do, but… never mind." Tsubaki looked around for some way out of the conversation, but was flustered. _How am I going to get out of this one!_

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled under his breath, stepping in front of Kagome defensively.

"It's just a little hard to explain…," Tsubaki mumbled, starting to feel pressured.

"What? You know Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku piped up, joining the little gathering.

"She claims it, but I've never met her before in my life," Inuyasha retorted. Turning back to Tsubaki, he continued, "Explain yourself."

Sango came over and placed an arm around Tsubaki's shoulders. "Don't scare the poor girl to death, Inuyasha. By the way, Miroku and I have something to announce."

Miroku blinked. "We do?" Sango shot a deadly glare. "Oh, yes! We do!"

"We're engaged!" Sango revealed. At her exclamation, she squeezed Tsubaki. "Isn't it great?"

"We were kind of expecting it," Inuyasha commented. Facing Tsubaki once more, he repeated, "Explain yourself."

Ready to explode, Tsubaki said it. "All right, already! I'm Miroku and Sango's daughter from the future!" Tsubaki, who had squinted her eyes shut, opened one when she realized no one had said anything or had even moved an inch. She looked from Sango to Miroku, and vice versa. "Surprise?"

Hello! I'm done with chapter eight! Aren't you glad? I am. I wasn't really sure how Tsubaki would come into play in this fanfic, but I like the outcome. See, she's really just my own character that I use to fill any role I want, so she's pretty cool if you ask me. Anyway, chapter nine is coming soon, so please keep reading! I love my readers! - 3

21


	9. Chapter 9

4/ 15/ 06

Chapter 9 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Prayer". Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami. P.S. –The one character I do own is Tsubaki; Tsubaki is my creation and does not belong to any of the accredited artists above. Okay? She's mine. --;;;

CHAPTER NINE: IN WHICH THE GREAT BATTLE BEGINS

_Kizuite ita honto no kimochi wo tsutaeruno ga totemo kowakatta_

_Iezuni ita hitokoto wo ima suguni kimi e todoketai_

"Say **_WHAT_**!" Sango screamed. Unfortunately for Tsubaki, Sango was right by her ear and heard every frequency in Sango's tone.

"I'm sorry…," Tsubaki mumbled. She turned to leave, but Miroku caught her arm.

"You're our daughter? From the future!" The monk closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Nakidashisoona yuugure nadame nagara tsuyokunaru kaze no naka de_

_mada tachtsukushiteru _

"How did you get here, then?" Kagome inquired, breaking the tension a little.

"The Bone Eater's well," Tsubaki replied, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean? Wha- How- What happens in our lives in the future?" Inuyasha asked.

_Afuresoona hitonami dakedo ki ga tsukeba kimi no senaka tada sagashiteta_

Tsubaki gazed at the half-demon. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Because you're lying?"

_Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita_

_Hiraite mita tenohira de hakanaku toketeiku kieteiku_

"No," she quickly stated. "It's just- If I tell you too much, it would seriously impact the future, and I can't do anything that could jeopardize the life I have there."

"Then why are you here?" Miroku asked.

_Kumo ni kakureta shiroi tsuki ga fuanna kokoro terashiteru_

_Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru_

An ill silence fell over the large group. Tsubaki bit her lip, wishing that things had not turned out like this. _Just my luck… _she thought. "Look," she said, slightly tearfully, "what I will tell you is that if I hadn't intervened when I did, Mom- Sango would've gotten seriously injured and died in the future when I was only six. So… now you know why I had to come back."

_Itsumo ki no au nakama to hashaidetemo_

_Dokoka chiisana kodoku wo mune ni dakishimeteta_

"Then, doesn't that mean that you're job here is done?" Shippo stated.

"Not entirely," Tsubaki muttered. "But there's one thing I must be a part of before I go."

_Tsuburesoona mainichi kujikesoona toki mo kimi no yasashisa wa soko ni aru_

"What's your one thing?" Kirara inquired.

_Imagoro kitto hitotsubu no yuki ga kimi no sono hoho nimo ochirudaro_

_Nobashitemita kono ude ga imasugu sono hoho ni todoku yooni_

"I must be a part of Mom and Dad's wedding."



"A wedding? My, it has been a while since this village has seen such an occasion, but I suppose I could summon up enough strength to perform the marriage ceremony just for the both of ye." Lady Kaede smiled and stood to calm down the boiling cauldron of water which was over the small fire.

"Then it's set. Sango and Miroku are to be married!" Kagome joyfully exclaimed. "Now, Sango, you see, there's a lot more that you're gonna need for your wedding, such as…" Kagome pulled Sango away from the rest of the group and began telling the bride-to-be her long list of wedding details.

_Anotoki kaketa nagareboshi ga watashi no negai kiiteita_

_Hanare-banareno futari no te wo inoru mitaini kasanetai_

"A wedding? I've never seen a wedding. I wonder what happens," Kirara thought aloud. Shippo did another sideways glance in Kirara's direction and turned away quickly when she caught him staring at her, but she said nothing.

_I really hope Kagome wasn't right about my situation with Kirara,_ Shippo thought; he sighed. _I really did dig a hole for myself…_

"You know, Shippo," Kirara began -Shippo faced her and vice versa. "I'm not mad at you for not saying anything when I told you I love you, but," -Kirara's gaze shifted towards the ground- "it did hurt…, but I know you may not fell that way, so, if we could just talk like old times like friends, I would feel a lot better." Kirara's eyes met Shippo's and he noticed that she was crying. "I'm sorry if I put you under any type of pressure," she continued, not looking away, "but I have no regrets about letting you know how I feel." And then she walked away.

_Kizuite ita honto no kimochi wo tsutaeruno ga totemo kowakatta_

_Iezuni ita hitokoto wo ima suguni kimi eto todoketai_

"Ouch…," Shippo mumbled to himself. _That's gonna leave a mark, and it's all because I can't think when I'm around her…_ Shippo blinked. _I can't think when I'm around her!_ Shippo laughed uncomfortably to himself. _That almost sounds as if I…_ The fox-demon placed a hand on his chin, lost in thought. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this…" _Or maybe I do love her…_ Shippo shook his head, hoping to take his mind off Kirara, but it was no use. Kirara was in his head, and possibly in his heart.

_Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita_

_Hiraite mita tenohira de hakanaku toketeiku kieteiku_



It was evening now of the next day, and the group was dispersed all over the village, each assigned with some task to take care of. Kagome and Sango were looking at cloth for Sango's white kimono, Inuyasha tagged along with Miroku to help him find the right ceremonial robes, Shippo and Kirara were scanning each food stand to check of the ingredients they would need to make the meal for after the wedding, and Tsubaki and Kuroro were helping Lady Kaede buy the incense and decorations for the wedding, such as the flowers.

GROUP #1: Kagome and Sango

Kagome (K): So, are you ready to try on your kimono yet?

Sango (S): Yes… I just can't believe this is happening already, you know? I mean, I've always wished for this, but it's so strange that it's coming true now…

K: But you're happy right?

S: Of course I am! I'm just so glad Miroku's all mine now!

K: Someone's gushing…

GROUP #2: Inuyasha and Miroku

Inuyasha (I): Why did you have to drag me along?

Miroku (M): You should seize the opportunity to see what robes you'll have to wear for your and Kagome's wedding, you know.

I: You're kidding, right? I want to have one of those weddings that they do in Kagome's world.

M: So you've thought about it?

I: Not really… It's just -those weddings look so much easier and…

M: So you do plan on marrying Kagome. That's good news!

I: Why, I oughta…

GROUP #3: Kirara and Shippo

Kirara (KI): Will you just stop apologizing and look for the right ingredients!

Shippo (SH): But I am sorry for what happened! I just want you to know that! And I just wish you'd forgive me!

KI: I've heard you, Shippo! And I do forgive you, you big lunkhead. It's you that doesn't forgive you! You know, you care way too much about what I think. I'm beginning to think that maybe you like me back.

SH: _(So do I…)_

GROUP #4: Tsubaki, Kuroro, and Lady Kaede

Lady Kaede (LK): Tell me, child, what plagues ye so badly?

Tsubaki (T): Nothing much, Lady Kaede. I just feel like maybe I really shouldn't be here.

LK: I think that is what some of the others are thinking because they just met ye, but do ye really think that?

T: You know, I'm not so sure I really do. I appreciate your guidance, Lady Kaede.

LK: Any time, child. Any time…



LATER THAT NIGHT

Shippo was outside on the hill near Lady Kaede's house when he heard something from nearby rustle. "You can stop hiding, Inuyasha," he stated, eyes closed and slightly annoyed.

The half-demon jumped from a tree close by and landed on all fours right beside Shippo. "Why're you so down in the dumps?" he asked impolitely.

"Why do you care?" the fox-demon retorted. He turned his head away from Inuyasha and gazed at the stars.

"Because I wanna know what's going on in that empty head of yours," Inuyasha replied.

Shippo's face turned sour as he faced Inuyasha, who got the chills just looking at him. The fox-demon sighed. "It's Kirara…"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if there was something going on between you two. Care to share the details?"

"There's nothing really going on between us, or so I thought. You see, when she transformed yesterday, I felt like I was meeting her for the first time, but then she told me she loved me. I was shocked to hear that and didn't say anything, but I guess I just ended up hurting her feelings." Shippo sighed again and let his head hang low.

"You got that right," Inuyasha stated. "That doesn't really surprise me, though."

"What doesn't surprise you?" Shippo inquired crossly.

"That part about Kirara loving you and all. Since our little group formed years ago, you and her were the youngest, so you kind of developed a bond. You were also the only one to ever spend a lot of time with Kirara, including Sango, so it's just no surprise to me that she would've developed feelings for you. My question is, did you develop feelings for her?"

Shippo thought for a moment. "I don't really know, Inuyasha. I never really thought of Kirara that way, but I guess that was before I knew she was really a human."

"Well," Inuyasha interrupted, "you mean 'before you found out that she had a human figure'."

"Yeah, same difference. It's just… I don't know!"

"Let me ask you this: what do you think of Kirara?"

Silence fell over the fox-demon as he became lost deep in thought. Finally, he muttered, "She has always been the one who would listen to me when you guys wouldn't. I always felt that she was the only one who could really understand me, as well, so of course I care about her and…" Shippo faded off. _I especially can't get her off my mind! Maybe I should at least lighten up a bit when I'm around her; that would probably be the thing that would make her the happiest right now. _Shippo jumped to his feet and grinned at Inuyasha.

"What're you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked, slightly puzzled.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Shippo hollered as he ran back to Lady Kaede's house, already planning how he would tell Kirara his big news.



THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey, have any of you seen Kirara?" Shippo asked as he entered the kitchen. Sango, Kagome, Lady Kaede, and Tsubaki were all at some different part of the kitchen, each cooking various things all at once.

"Sorry. What did you say, Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Not now, Shippo. We're a little busy, as you can see," Tsubaki stated.

"We can't really do anything for you right now, Shippo, so if you could just skedaddle, it would be much appreciated. Bye now!" Kagome said, ushering the fox-demon out of the kitchen while at the same time mixing some cake mix from her own time.

"That didn't help much…," Shippo uttered to himself as he exited the kitchen and then the house. He turned and headed towards the village. _Kirara, where are you?_



IN THE VILLAGE

"Ah! Kirara!" Shippo was going to approach the girl, but he shrank back out of sight when he saw another guy with her. _Who the heck is that! _Shippo irritably thought. He gritted his teeth as he watched them converse.

"So, are you alone or with someone?" the guy asked Kirara, who was obviously squeamish.

"Uh, actually…," Kirara started, but she hesitated to continue when the guy grabbed her wrist. "Hey, you're hurting me…"

"You don't really mind, do you?"

"In fact, she does, shithead." Shippo had come out of his hiding place and had placed one hand on Kirara's hip, pulling her close to him. "And she also is with someone, so why don't you back off, okay?"

"Whatever…," the guy mumbled. He walked off, but not without shooting Shippo multiple glares.

"How the heck did you get yourself into that situation?" Shippo asked Kirara, looking after the guy to make sure he wasn't going to come back. He turned back to Kirara, who was beaming up at him. "What?"

"That was awfully nice of you, Shippo," she commented teasingly.

"Well, you're obviously not his type," he quickly stated.

"Oh? How's that?"

"You do have two tails," he pointed out. Kirara did a little turn and saw her two tails that she regularly had when she was a little cat-demon.

"And so you're right," Kirara stated. "But here's what I want to know: were you following me?"

"No! I just wanted to talk to you and couldn't find you so…" Shippo froze.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Not really talk to, but more like tell…" Kirara gave Shippo the blankest look he would probably ever see, but he continued. "Kirara, I was doing a lot of thinking, or at least trying to, because you're kinda stuck inside my head. You're all I can think about, and I wasn't really sure why." The girl cupped her hands around her mouth as Shippo went on. "I thought to myself, at first, that maybe I did love you back, but I was determined to find another answer. Then, last night, when I was chatting with Inuyasha, I realized one thing: you have been the only one really there for me, and… I kinda wish that you stay that way, now until god knows when. I love you, Kirara."

Little tears peeked out of Kirara's eyes as she embraced Shippo tightly. "Oh, Shippo! I can't tell you how much I've always wanted to hear that! I was half sure that you weren't going to return my feelings, and I would've been okay with that, but this is the best thing that could've happened to me! I'm just so happy!"

"Uh, Kirara? I know you're happy and all, but you're choking me!" Kirara let go of Shippo's neck and laughed at him as they enjoyed a walk home, which was not at all what it should've been.



"Shippo, something doesn't sit right with me," Kirara whispered as they walked past an old oak on the path to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Autumn had been there only for a little while, and winter was bringing its early frosts with the end of fall. Small snowflakes swayed back and forth before touching the ground and dissolving; it was still too warm for the snow and it would have trouble accumulating at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, leaning in to hear Kirara's response since she was attached to his arm at the current time.

"I think… I think we're being watched," she finally stated after a few minutes. "Look behind you."

Out of the corner of his eye, the fox-demon caught a glimpse of a silhouette that was approaching them fast. _Shit! _Shippo thought. _It must be Kikyou again!_ Picking up Kirara by her waist, Shippo quickly explained. "Looks like we're in for a good fight tonight!"

Bypassing many village folk on their way to Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Shippo was hoping to get there in time. _If only…_

"Shippo! What's wrong!" Miroku called. Lucky for Shippo and Kirara, Miroku had been out in the yard when he saw them.

Stopping dead in front of him and putting Kirara on solid ground, the fox-demon caught his breath. "We're pretty sure Kikyou was chasing us," he started, but he wouldn't be able to finish. Kikyou showed up literally right on Kagome and Inuyasha's front step.

"Get out here, Inuyasha!" Kikyou screeched.

With all of the din happening, the others of course rushed out of the house. "Inuyasha! It's Kikyou!" Kagome stated breathlessly.

"Damn! Get ready, old hag!" the half-demon motioned to Lady Kaede, shoving her back inside the house.

"Please! Let me help!" Tsubaki stated when she came running out of the house, Kuroro following her closely behind.

"Forget it! I don't need help from the likes of you!" Inuyasha leapt into the air and came crashing down in front of the priestess, who had jumped out of the way. "You're gonna regret this, Kikyou…" he muttered under his breath, teeth gritted.

"Quite the opposite," she cackled. At once, the priestess's body started glowing with a mysterious maroon aura. "It's you who shall regret this, Inuyasha!" Kikyou lifted her hands and aimed them at Inuyasha, who couldn't move out of the way.

_Oh, crap!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. The priestess's hands came crashing down, but Inuyasha felt nothing. Opening one eye, he saw that Kikyou had stopped half-way above his head, but he noticed that the aura around her hands was fading, like the power had been shot from it. Then it hit Inuyasha. _No…_

_Kumo ni kakureta shiroi tsuki ga fuanna kokoro terashiteru_

_Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru_

"Kagome!" Sango screeched. She and Kirara ran to where Kagome had fallen. Kirara held Kagome's limp body in her arms as she and Sango wept silently.

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed, tears falling swiftly from his eyes as he began to thrash his claws around the priestess.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked teasingly. "Did I do something bad?"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gnawed at one of his fingers. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" This time, it worked.

"Kuroro! Let's get her!" came a voice from behind Inuyasha.

_Goddammit!_ Inuyasha thought. _She'll get herself killed!_

"I don't think so, little girl!" the priestess chuckled hysterically.

**_SLASH!_**

Hello! How did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Oh, well… Just remember to give me a review, okay, my loyal fans? And tell your friends about me, too! Thank you to all who read my fanfics; I couldn't be happier! - I'm sorry about Kagome and Tsubaki, but you don't know what happened to them yet, so keep reading! Thanks! 3 P.S. -Don't you agree that it seems like Kikyou could really be this crazy, even if she wasn't possessed by Nephrenia?


	10. Chapter 10

4/ 17/ 06

Chapter 10 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Realize". Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami. P.S. –The one character I do own is Tsubaki; Tsubaki is my creation and does not belong to any of the accredited artists above. Okay? She's mine. --;;; P.S. –I recently read somewhere that Kuroro can't grow big and isn't as strong as Kirara, but, in this fanfic, she is, so remember that when you're reading.

CHAPTER TEN: IN WHICH A REVIVAL AND WEDDING TAKE PLACE

"Tsubaki! No!" Sango shouted. But it was too late. The girl was thrown from Kuroro and hit the ground hard. Her mother-to-be ran to her side and gently cradled her head in her lap.

_Stupid girl!_ Inuyasha thought to himself, his fists clenched by his side. He turned back to Kikyou, who was smirking at the sight of both Tsubaki and Kagome down for the count. "You've got nothing to laugh about, you bitch!" he furiously stated. "I'll wipe that smile from your face!"

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo_

"I think not," the priestess simply stated. Inuyasha blinked and she vanished from his sight. "Behind you," Kikyou said playfully in his ear. Inuyasha turned around and came face-to-face with his ex. "I miss you so much, Inuyasha," she whispered in feigned loneliness, embracing him as she did.

_Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

"Don't you dare touch me!" he screamed at her, struggling to free himself from her grasp and eventually getting away. "All you want to do is kill me. Why should I think you're really lonely!"

_Chigau yume wo mite Onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chilkatta "makenaikoto"_

"Have I ever lied to you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou retorted. "And don't say I was leading you on years ago when I shot that arrow through you and trapped you to the tree; you know as much as I do that it was Naraku who tricked the both of us, Inuyasha."

_Zutto futari kono te tsunegazuni_

_Umaretekita imi wo sagashiteta_

"Then why do you want to kill me so badly if you know it was Naraku?" the half-demon inquired nonchalantly. The priestess faltered at the obvious loophole he had found in her grudge.

"Maybe I'll let you go for now, but not without giving you a gift first!" Kikyou turned to Miroku, raised her hand, which was glowing again, and muttered some incantation. At once, the monk's right hand started throbbing with immense pain. "I may not be able to resurrect the actual Wind Tunnel, but I can inflict the pain you had from it on you once again. But don't think I'm done yet!"

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki_

_Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

This time, Kikyou turned to Shippo and zoomed right in front of his face. "Take this parting gift." She immediately grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them to the point where the fox-demon thought his hands might break. Suddenly, she jumped a good distance away from Shippo, who was now cradling both of his hands to his stomach. "So much for being able to use your transforming techniques, huh? You know, if you try to use them, they'll just drain the life-force from you, so I wouldn't really recommend it. Ciao!" And with that, Kikyou disappeared from sight again, only leaving greater damage inflicted on the group this time.

_Kaze ni nagareteku ano kumo no kodoku wo_

_Kimi mo dokoka de kanjiteruno?_

"DAMMIT!" Shippo yelled, tears of frustration flowing from his eyes.

_Yume wo mamoru tame tagai wo kizutsuku_

_Senaka awaseni aruite kita_

"He's right; we're of no use anymore," Miroku pointed out, holding his right hand with his left in a nurturing way. "I expected what she pulled last time, but this…" He turned to Kagome and Tsubaki, the others facing them, as well.

_Kitto Itsuka wakariaeru daroo_

_Onaji kimochi de iru shinjitai_

Inuyasha, teeth gritted, made his way slowly towards Kagome, kneeling in front of her when he reached her. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered inaudibly.

"Umn…" Kagome slowly lifted her head and met Inuyasha's eyes. "It looks like I'm not down for the count," she said, smiling weakly. "At least she didn't kill any of us."

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you know how worried I was, thinking that she got you for good this time! Next time, just stay in the house if you're not gonna transform or grab your bow and quiver of arrows!" But in all his haughtiness, Inuyasha still threw his arms around Kagome and hugged her head to his chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kagome just smiled to herself and snuggled in, but gently pushed him away after a moment. Turning to Sango, she asked, "How's Tsubaki?"

Sango's face was stricken with horror. "She's not waking up…"

_Mayoo koto osorezuni habatakeru_

_Kadoo ga nami utsu mada yume wo akiramenai de_

_Kurayami mo kodoku nimo tachimukau_

_Kimi to deaeta yorokobi wo kanarazu tsutaeni yukoo_



"What do you mean? She was plenty alive when she charging Kikyou," Miroku hoarsely pointed out, running to Sango's side.

"It must've been how she landed…" the demon-slayer choked, hugging her future child's limp body and softly sobbing in Tsubaki's hair. It was quiet; no one really had anything to say.

"Are you all right, Miroku?" Kagome asked, trying to take the attention off Tsubaki.

"It just throbs a little…" The monk touched his hand and winced in pain.

Sango threw her head up. "Don't any of you care that Tsubaki just died! Am I the only one who cares!" Everyone glanced at one another for some way out of Sango's lecture.

"Sango, we do care…" Shippo mumbled. "But we can't do anything about it…"

Silence fell over the group, each thinking the truth in Shippo's statement. "What if…," Kagome piped up, "What if we revive her?"

"How do suppose we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the Shikon Jewel in my brooch brought me back, so why don't we try using that?" Kagome pulled out the brooch from her pocket and held it out in front of her. She quickly opened the sparkling ornament and saw the Shikon Jewel, but frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" Kirara asked.

"The jewel… I think it used too much power when it resurrected me." Then Kagome caught Sango's eye. "Your brooch! Its crystal should have enough power to revive Tsubaki! Quick! Take it out!"

Sango did as she was told and threw the cover to her brooch open to reveal a shining crystal loaded with power. "It's so strong; I can feel the power surging through my veins…"

"Hold it over Tsubaki and concentrate on bringing her back! Fast!"

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashiraseru yo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo hanarete mo_

_Ano hi to Onaji, kono sora wa… kimi e to tsuzuite iru_

Once again, the demon-slayer did as she was told. Sango held the brooch over Tsubaki's chest and focused on the girl being alive. The crystal inside the brooch began shimmering as countless beams shot out from it, each hitting Tsubaki, disappearing inside the girl when they touched her. Finally, Tsubaki twitched and opened her eyes. "M-Mom?" she uttered.

Sango flew onto her girl. "Tsubaki!" was all she could say. The others caught the crying bug, and soon everyone was crying their eyes out.



"I know you want to stay for the wedding, but it's too dangerous having you around. You just died! You were lucky that I could bring you back!" Sango explained to her daughter.

"But that's the other thing I have to prevent now. Before, Kikyou had died by Naraku's hand before you guys had defeated Naraku. Also, you guys never got these henshin items, and Kikyou sure as hell didn't have the powers she has now. Now my job is to help you guys set history back on course so it doesn't impact any historical events, like my birth."

Sango glared at Tsubaki. "Don't swear in front of your mother, otherwise I'll wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Eh-heh-heh…" Tsubaki smiled as she snuggled into her mother's bosom. "It's been a while since I've been able to do this…" she mumbled.

"Because I died when you were young, right?" Sango inquired; she had remembered Tsubaki had mentioned something about Sango dying due to some wounds from the battle with the demon village girls. The demon-slayer patted the blonde's head as she asked, "So when'd you bleach your hair?"

"I did it when I was eleven, just five years after your death…" Tsubaki's voice trailed off and the blonde let her gaze fall to the ground. "I was so angry when you died. I became rebellious and wouldn't do as I was told for Dad. I bleached my hair and got into fights and never stopped to think if I was hurting people because, when you died, I felt that that was the cruelest thing anyone could ever do to me, so I…I became empty inside. But then I met Kuroro and I went down the Bone Eater's well without Kagome and Inuyasha's consent just so I could change the past a little, just so you could be alive longer, but I guess I've still managed to screw some things up…"

"When did you travel down the Bone Eater's well?" Sango asked.

"When I was twelve; I've been making a living here in the past as a bounty hunter, traveling with Kuroro all over the place."

Sango was quiet for a moment and finally said, "So you said." The demon-slayer stood and stretched her limbs. "Look," she began, "I know you're here to do the right thing, but I think I've figured out why we've all got these new powers."

Tsubaki gave a little gasp as she looked intently at Sango's face, waiting for an answer.

"Tsubaki," Sango continued, "You did save my life and that probably changed things in the future, so now history is trying to set things back on track by giving us these powers so something happens when I fight Kikyou and I receive the very same wounds I would have gotten if I had fought the demon girls. Most likely Naraku didn't kill Kikyou when you entered the well, since that was already changing history, and now things are set up that way I still die once you reach the age of six." Sango paused.

Little blobs of tears dripped from Tsubaki's eyes. "Why? Why do you have to die before I even get the chance to grow up? It's not fair!"

"Tsubaki…" Sango reached out and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, but Tsubaki just slapped it away.

"No! Don't try to comfort me! I came back to make a difference, not to just change things so you still end up dying! I'm not staying here anymore!"

"And no one's making you, Tsubaki. I actually want you to go because you're safest in your own time."

"I don't think that's all you have to say!" Tsubaki glared at the demon-slayer. "You're just trying to hurt me again, just like you did when you died!" Tsubaki ran to Kuroro, who immediately transformed into her larger self and carried Tsubaki in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. And, somehow, Sango knew that that was last the any of them would see of Tsubaki.

"So, you're still gonna die early on me, huh?" Miroku asked. Sango turned to find her fiancé hiding around the corner of the house. "I didn't think you'd go away from me so early on…" he mumbled.

"Miroku…" Sango uttered, trying to manage a smile, but only coming up with a straight-lipped expression.

"Ah-ah-ah," he continued. "No words. Just silence," the monk said, embracing his lover and gently drawing his lips closer to hers until they weren't just hovering over hers, but locked in a passionate kiss. After a minute, Miroku pulled back. "See? Silence works," he said with a smile.

Sango just looked at Miroku, red in the face a little, but smiling. She walked back toward the house with her fiancé. "So the wedding's tomorrow…"

"TOMORROW!"



"Hey, Kirara…" Shippo began. He and Kirara had been outside on the hill star-gazing, and Kirara had snuggled into Shippo's chest as he leaned on the grass.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked in dismay.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you would tell me how you became a human…" The fox-demon faded off, figuring that he was not going to get an answer to his question.

"Well…" Kirara started; Shippo's ears perked up. "For cat-demons, such as myself, we all become human when we get the thing we want the most. For some, it's power or an owner and such…"

"What was the thing you wanted most?"

There was a thirty-second silence before Kirara answered. "Mine was…true love's first kiss."

Shippo paused. Slowly, he asked Kirara, "And you got that when…?"

Kirara blushed. "You had just finished talking to me and you fell asleep, so I thought I could…" When she realized he wasn't going to comment, she quickly added, "Don't think I just wanted to become human! I would choose just to be with you over becoming human! Please believe me, Shippo!"

The fox-demon looked at Kirara. "Who said I didn't?"

"Uh…well…"

Shippo turned his gaze back to the night sky. Minutes passed, and both watched a shower of falling stars go by. Finally, Shippo asked, "Hey, Kirara, can I rename you?"

"What?" Kirara thought that that was the weirdest thing she would hear in her lifetime.

The both of them sat up, Shippo explaining himself. "Don't think I'm weird or anything, but it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Well, 'Kirara' is kind of a tongue twister…"

"You've never had any problems calling me that before," the girl pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I just think that you should have a new name for the new you, now that you're human and older and all…" Shippo stopped when he realized he was getting nowhere. "Ah, forget I said anything."

"I guess it's all right."

"EH!"

Kirara looked at Shippo strangely. "I guess it's all right if it's you renaming me… After all, I do love you…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know," Shippo stated.

Kirara smiled. "Well, it just depends on what you want to call me. What were you thinking of, anyway?"

"Well, I thought dropping the second 'ra' would make you sound more mature and stuff…"

"'Kira'?"

Shippo awkwardly scratched his nose. "Y-yeah… You don't like it, do you?"

The girl leapt into the fox-demon's arms. "No! I love it! And I love you, Shippo!"

"And I love you, Kira!"

As the two were heading back to the house under the guidance of the sunrise, 'Kira' asked one thing: "Do you think the others can get used to you renaming me? It makes it sound like I'm your pet or something…"

"Well," Shippo said, "in a way, you are, just like, in a way, I'm yours, so we're even."



"And now, as we do in my world, you may now kiss the bride!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. The monk and demon-slayer had no trouble following her orders, and, as they kiss, the others threw confetti and such, sprinkling the two all over. Tears in her eyes, Kagome said, "And that's it. You guys are married now!"

"Congratulations!" Shippo stated cheerily as he wrapped an arm around Kira.

"And so we're able to get rid of the both of you at the same time," Inuyasha mumbled. Everyone turned to look at him, each glaring at him. "What? Was it something I said?"

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched. "You know, Inuyasha… Osuwari!"

"ARGH!"

"It's all right, Kagome," Sango said, chuckling. "We're plenty happy to not even notice."

"I agree," Miroku stated, picking an unsuspecting Sango up in his arms. "But I think we'll be off to our honeymoon destination right about now… Kirara! You can still transform into your larger cat self, right?"

"Actually…" Kira smiled. "Now that I'm human, I can't… And I'm not 'Kirara' anymore. It's just 'Kira'."

Kagome eyed 'Kira' and Shippo suspiciously. "I wonder… Just who renamed you, "Kira'?"

Kira blushed a bright shade of red as she hid behind Shippo's arm. "Uh, n-never you mind…"

"Come on! Spill the beans!" Kagome urged.

"L-let's go, Shippo!" Kira quickly stated, pulling her love along by the hand to get away from the situation as quickly as possible.

"Well, those two are gone and so's our transportation…," Miroku mumbled quietly. "Oh, well! I'll carry you to our destination if I have to!"

"Just where are we going!" Sango asked.

"Some place fun…" The monk turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "We probably won't be seeing you guys for at least two days, so try not to get into any fights, okay?"

"Don't wanna," Inuyasha retorted.

"See you guys!" And with that, the monk and the demon-slayer made their way to their honeymoon.

"So he's taking her there?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," the half-demon replied. "We probably won't be seeing them for at least three days, actually. Oh, well. That means we have some time alone," he said, turning to Kagome and lifting her chin with his fingers seductively.

"Isn't that perfect?" Kagome asked. "The only people we have to watch out for are Shippo and 'Kira'."

"I have an idea…"



"What's this?" Shippo reached down and picked up a note which had been lying on the outskirts of Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

"What's it say?" Kira inquired, looking over Shippo's shoulder to read the note herself anyway.

"Take a look for yourself," Shippo replied. The note read:

_Shippo, Kira-_

_Inuyasha and I will be busy for now, so it would be much appreciated if you didn't disturb us right now. But! I left a spare key in-between the two sliding doors that are right in front of you, so you and Kira and stay at the opposite end of the house for now. Thanks a bunch! -_

_-Kagome_

"I can't believe this…," Shippo mumbled.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Kira asked innocently.

"Unfortunately, yes. Well, should we take them up on their offer?" Shippo asked.

"Sure! And you can sleep on the floor!" Kira added casually.

"Hey! Now you're taking it too far!"

"See you in the morning, Shippo!" Kira yelled over her shoulder as she made her way into the house.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

Meow! mew-tsubaki here! I'm glad this chapter is finally done! This one actually took a little while (today is the 20th), but I think it came out nicely. Although, I think it feels a little short compared to my other chapters. About Tsubaki, I didn't want to kill her off like I've done in the past, but I still wanted to kick her out of the picture, so…yeah, I know; I'm terrible. Anyways, please read my other stuff; thank you, my loyal readers; and don't forget to submit a review! - Oh, and I found the original story where Tsubaki first appears, so you should check it out in the Tokyo Mew Mew section, okay? Laterz mew-tsubaki

19


	11. Chapter 11

4/ 21/ 06

Chapter 11 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "day by day". Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and Tamaki Nami. P.S. –The one character I do own is Tsubaki; Tsubaki is my creation and does not belong to any of the accredited artists above. Okay? She's mine. --;;; P.S.S. –I recently read somewhere that Kuroro can't grow big and isn't as strong as Kirara, but, in this fanfic, she is, so remember that when you're reading. P.S.S.S.- It's so mean, but some people's relationships will be tested to the limit, so read on. P.S.S.S.S.- Parts form the Black Eyed Peas' "Don't Phunk With My Heart" are also in this chapter. God I love that song! oO 3

CHAPTER ELEVEN: IN WHICH THE END DRAWS NEAR (FOR REAL THIS TIME, GUYS -)

_Day by day yumemite chigireta hane mabushii sora miageruyo…_

It was a beautiful morning. The first real snowfall of the season had accumulated last night when everyone was asleep and they enjoyed walking in the (dare I say it) winter wonderland. Shippo and Kira were the first up, and they had tried to tip-toe around the house gently, but they ended waking Inuyasha and Kagome anyway. "So, you guys sleep all right?" Shippo asked, not really wanting to receive an answer.

_Eyes… sagashita itsukara densyano jikanwo awaseteta?_

_Tooku natteku Kiss mo ano yakusokumo huzuketa hodoumo zutto_

"All right? You shoulda seen-" Inuyasha began.

_Atatakana hizashi datta kimidakega kawarazu sobani ita_

_Tsuyogatteru kimochimo yamanai kazeni kotaeo sagashiteiru_

_**FWAP!**_

"N-never mind…" the half-demon mumbled after receiving a slap in the face from Kagome.

_Day by day yumemite chigireta hane mabushii sora miageruyo_

_Konnani dareka aiserukoto kizuitayo kimini dake_

"We were fine, Shippo," Kagome stated, a little red in the face. "How'd you two sleep?"

_Stay… nigenai tatoeba tokiga modosetemo meguri aoo_

"_Kimini aitai" kokorono nakani mitsukeru darenimo kesenai hikari_

"You know, for being such a large house, it doesn't have many rooms, so I had to sleep on the cold, hard floor." As he described his sleeping situation, he turned to Kira shot her a dirty look.

_Hitotsuno ai wo mamoreru sore yuuki nanokamo shirenaine_

_Mienai mono shinjiru tsuyosao hitotsu ryootede dakishimeyoo_

"What? I'm a delicate girl. I can't just be sleeping on the floor, especially in the wintertime. Besides…you're a guy; you're used to having to do stuff like that," she explained, smiling a little.

_Day by day moo ichido chigireta hane awaku shiroi omoidega_

_Hanabirano yooni kieru maeni itoshisao tsutaetai_

Kagome looked from Shippo to Kira and vice versa. "Uh, Kira," she said, "I don't think that's what Shippo's angry about…"

_Setsunai omoiwa kiokuno dokokara kuruno…_

_Yasashii usotoka kizutsuku kowasotoka iranai_

_Sunaoni naritai dake_

The girl glanced at Kagome and then back at the fox-demon. "You-? Me-? Oh, god! Not yet! Ew!"

_Day by day yumemite chigireta hane mabushii sora miageruyo_

_Konnani dareka aiserukoto kizuitayo kimini dake_

"Of course that's not what I mean!" he stated, red-faced. A moment of silence soon left the four of them uncomfortable until the fox-demon finally broke the silence. "What do we do now?" he asked, knowing that the others knew he was talking about the Kikyou situation.

"We wait," Inuyasha said. "Who knows when she'll show up again? But next time, we'll be ready for her, I know it."

Shippo bit his lower lip. _Yeah, and Miroku and I will be of no use…_ The fox-demon looked at Kira, who was now just casually chatting with Kagome. _Now, when we're finally together and in the most dangerous situation of our lives, I can't protect her, and I don't like not being capable of doing so._

"We'll get through this," Inuyasha whispered to Shippo, a hand on one of the fox-demon's shoulders. "Don't worry so much about Kira; she's fought with us for all these years, so she should have no trouble fighting now."

"Easy for you to say. She lost half of her powers when she became human."

"But you don't necessarily lose any powers when you fall in love. In fact, I think you gain a lot from love."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha oddly. "What have you done with Inuyasha?"

**_CLONK!_**

"I'm not joking, you know. I know I've gained powers with Kagome…" the half-demon mumbled.

"Powers through love, huh?" Shippo let his head fall as he stared at his feet. "I suppose I won't be getting anything of the sort any time soon…" he mumbled.

**_CLONK!_**

Inuyasha yawned. "I could do this all day…"

"What's the matter with you, you jerk!"

"Once you and Kira develop a stronger bond, you'll both have powers of the sort."

"How do we develop a stronger bond?" the fox-demon asked innocently.

Inuyasha glanced at Shippo out of the corner of his eye and averted his gazed elsewhere, whistling.

"But, I don't-" Shippo lowered his tone of voice to a whisper level so just Inuyasha could hear him. "I don't even have any experience… Besides, how come you'd have to do that?"

Inuyasha sighed. "If there's one thing I've learned from being in a relationship, it's that you have to have a strong emotional and physical connection for the relationship to stay strong as a couple." That said, Inuyasha walked off and joined in Kira and Kagome's conversation.

Shippo just stared at Kira. Now that she was human and he had gotten used to her human form, he loved her smile, her eyes, how her hair glistened against the contrast of the snow, but he also knew that he had always loved her intelligence and personality, even when she was the cat-demon. _Emotional and physical bond…?_ Shippo thought. _We've got emotional down, but…physical!_

_I can fly to your love because I say I love you Awaku shiroi omoidega_

_Hanabirano yooni kieru maeni itoshisao tsutaetai_



ELSEWHERE

"Miroku, shouldn't we be heading back by now?" Sango asked, putting her things away.

"And ruin the fun?" he asked. But he gave in the following second. "Nah, it's okay. We should probably be getting back anyway."

"See, I'm always right," the demon-slayer stated matter-of-a-factly. A second later, Sango was asking him what the hell he was doing.

"Ah, but packing zapped my strength, so I was just beginning to regain it," the monk replied.

"By groping my ass and snaking your hand down the front of my kimono?" she asked exasperatedly. Miroku gently pushed her to the floor. "Miroku…," she began to protest, but he placed a finger on her lips and just smiled.

"It'll help you regain your strength, as well," he whispered, nuzzling one of Sango's ears. "Hey, it's still our honeymoon."

"Yes, but I'm worried about the others, especially with Kikyou on the loose… But I do want to spend more time with you Miroku. Maybe…maybe I should quit being a demon-slayer." Sango felt Miroku come to an abrupt halt (not that, you pervs who are reading this; he just stopped excessively making out with her!) "Miroku?" Sango asked. "What's wrong?"

"That remark was not at all like you, Sango," he stated forthrightly.

"But, don't you want to start a family?" she quickly asked, a frantic tone hiding in her voice. "We can't raise a kid knowing that it'll always be in danger, Miroku. I would hate to have anything to happen to her."

"Sango, I do want to start a family, but I don't want you killed while we're fighting Kikyou because you can't protect yourself. Now that I'm not exactly useful anymore, I myself would have a hard time protecting you and I would never, ever forgive myself if you were killed because of me. I love you, Sango."

Sango faintly smiled, but her mind lingered on Miroku's comment of her possibly being killed while fighting Kikyou. After that comment, her mind had jumped back to her conversation with Tsubaki about time fixing itself. _If only we could prevent it from happening, Tsubaki, _Sango thought to herself. _If only…_

"Sango?"

"Huh! What? What were you saying?" The demon-slayer had been snapped from her daydreams and into reality.

"Sango, ever since you talked with Tsubaki, you've been wandering into your own world more and more often, and it's starting to scare me. Are you all right? Will you tell me what's on your mind?"

The demon-slayer bit her lower lip as she hesitated to answer. "I don't really want to talk about it. Can we just-"

"Dammit, Sango!" Both were sitting up now and Miroku just pounded his fist into the ground. "Why! WHY! We've been together for years, and now, even when we're married, you still feel like you don't trust me to some level? Is it because I can't protect you anymore? Are you ashamed of me in some way? I would really like to know so I can change for you, because I want to be your idea of the perfect man." The monk's eyes formed a piercing gaze that forced Sango to turned away, flustered by the sudden serious look.

"Miroku, I don't want you to change," she started quietly. "You are my idea of the perfect man. Why else would I have married you? Miroku, I don't want you to change at all." When she had finished, Sango sent a warm smile in his direction, but all she received was a cold, hard look.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's what you really think, but- how would I know? I already have no idea what's on your mind…" As he stood, Sango could've sworn she saw moisture forming in Miroku's eyes, but he exited the room too quickly for her to confirm that suspicion. Neither said anything else for the rest f the day.



"Nee, Inuyasha, have you seen either Kira or Shippo?" Kagome briskly walked over to Inuyasha's side and stopped to catch her breath.

"No. Why? Did you need one of them or something?"

"Well, I was just a little worried since I hadn't seen either of them all day."

"You're such a worry-wart, Kagome," Inuyasha said, chuckling a little at his girlfriend's expense. Swinging an arm around her shoulders and dipping her down for a stage kiss, Inuyasha stood up again, all smiles. _Well, _he thought to himself, _it's good that they get some alone time. So, both our pets become adults today. Brings back memories…_ And then Kagome kicked Inuyasha out of his reveries with a blow to the shin.

"What the hell are you all smiles about! Did you do something to them?"

"Kagome, let's just take what we've been given and have the day to ourselves." And with that, the odd-ball couple walked awkwardly into the village, leaving the 'pets' behind.



_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_

"So, where do you think she'll strike next?" Kira asked.

"GAH! I don't know!" Shippo shouted. He leaned on the wall for support. There was only one thing on his mind, and he had been thinking about it since he had talked with Inuyasha. _A physical connection!_ Shippo thought to himself. He was so frustrated over the just the thought; how could he possibly even think about really doing it? _I've got to calm down, _he told himself. The fox-demon brushed his bangs back with his right hand and sighed heavily. _How do I start? 'Hey, Kira, let's have sex.' She'd punch me in the arm. No, she'd make that both arms. Aw, how do start!_

_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_

"Shippo, is everything all right?" Kira asked gingerly. She was looking directly into Shippo's eyes, which sort of put him under pressure.

_I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love, baby? (Yeah, yeah)_

_In love, baby? (Yeah, yeah)_

_Don't look at me that way! _Shippo thought. _It…it makes me lose control!_ At that moment, Shippo grabbed Kira by the shoulders and French-kissed her fiercely, almost to the point where he never even knew he could kiss that hard. He played with her braid as he gazed into her eyes.

_I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love, baby? (Yeah, yeah)_

_In love, baby? (Yeah, yeah)_

"Sh-Shippo…," she exhaled breathlessly, but he gave her no time to regain her strength. Again, he kissed her , softer this time, but he didn't lose his touch. When he went back for more, she gently placed a hand between their lips. "Look, Shippo…," she began, but the fox-demon gloomily cut her off.

_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_

"I guess I really shouldn't force you into this, should I?" Shippo's gaze shifted to the floor. _Why do I have to be such a screw-up?_ he asked of himself. He quickly looked back to her eyes, searching them for some kind of answer. To his surprise, Kira smiled back at him.

"No, dork. You just started out wrong."

_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_

Shippo froze. What the hell was that! 'You just started out wrong'! Did Kira have experience after all! The fox-demon had no time to think about that at the moment because Kira was untying her braid and was moving on to remove Shippo's outer garments. "What do you think you're doing!" he nearly shrieked.

_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_

She lightly brushed her lips over his. "Who said I didn't want to?" she breathed in his ear. Kira pulled and gave him a wry smile that told him that she was in a mischievous mood. Carefully, as if she was handling a small child, she placed her hand on the back of Shippo's neck and drew him in for a spellbinding kiss that he could not break away from, even if he wanted to.

"Kira…" he whispered. They paused and he wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head. "I…I've always longed to hold you like this…," he sheepishly confessed.

She giggled. "Same here…" And then they continued for hours on end, but I, the author, won't go into vulgar detail about that since I don't have any experience in that department, but could probably write it like I did if you ask my sister.

_No No No No Don't Phunk With My Heart_



THE NEXT MORNING

The two 'pets' awoke the next morning in a confusing grogginess. Kira rolled over and slung one arm on Shippo's chest and snuggled in. She mumbled something incoherently and Shippo asked her to repeat herself. "I said, 'I wish we didn't have to get up'. Clean out your ears…"

"Speak up…" the fox-demon replied. Despite his last comment, he, too, wrapped an arm around Kira and kissed the top of her head. "Then let's just not get up…" He brushed her hair back and played with the escaping strands. "You know, I discovered that I really like to play with your hair."

"Whatever… Anyway, you know as well as I do that Kagome will freak out like the mother hen she is if we aren't up and ready for anything. You know how she is…," Kira mumbled. Then, to Shippo's dismay, she stood and got dressed. She tossed him his clothes. "Get dressed. We'll be out looking for Kikyou today."

The Kikyou problems came back and hit Shippo smack dab in the face. He gnawed at his lower lip. _If we find her, what do we do? What do I do? I can't help at all!_ "Kira…," the fox-demon uttered. She turned and faced him. "Are you okay with the fact that I can't protect you?"

"Shippo, what…?" she began. Shippo stood and held her face in the palms of his hands with a rather melancholy expression painted on his face. "Of course I'm not, but that's not your problem. Once we take care of Kikyou, you'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about, so cheer up!" Kira gave him a cheery grin and walked off with a spring in her step.

"But that's not what I think…"



ELSEWHERE

"Miroku, can we pause for a moment?" Sango wearily asked of her husband. She almost collapsed on a nearby tree stump as she tensely rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure I feel all too well…"

The monk dropped his things and ran over to where his wife was. "You're not sick or anything, are you?" he quickly asked.

"No…I…I think someone's trying to reach me…"

"A premonition?"

Sango nodded. "Just about." And then the demon-slayer's eyes glazed over as she collapsed in a heap right there on the earthen ground, just about a mile from Lady Kaede's village.

IN SANGO'S HEAD, AGAIN

_(No way…)_

_A wide landscape is spread about the distance, everything still in ruins._

_(Mount Hakurei?)_

_Kikyou's figure appears on top of the nearest trash heap right by Sango._

_Kikyou: "Please, come to Mount Hakurei…" The priestess smiles evilly. "Then we can finish this thing once and for all."_

_(Why? Why does she want to fight us so badly!)_

_Kikyou: "In case you're wondering, those spells I placed on Miroku and Shippo just might go away if you defeat me… The decision to come is yours, demon-slayer. See you…"_

END SANGO'S DREAM

"Sango. Sango!" Miroku shook her awake.

"It's all right. I'm okay, Miroku," she mumbled, but everything was not all right. Standing and gathering her things quickly, Sango continued, "We'd best hurry. We have some place to be."

"Some place to be?" Miroku echoed, but Sango didn't answer him. She was focused on getting back to the others as soon as possible. And getting to Kikyou's death as soon as possible, as well.



"We've got to go," the demon-slayer stated quickly when she and Miroku appeared in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

"Hello to you, too," retorted the half-demon, but he knew that something big was going on when the girls pulled out their brooches.

"SHIKON SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"HIRAIKOTSU SOUL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"Might as well join 'em," Miroku stated wearily, raising his item, as well. "SUTRA SOUL POWER!"

"Goddammit…" Inuyasha muttered, but he followed suit and transformed, too. Once they were all ready, Inuyasha asked, "So, just where is it we're going?"

"We're going to go take care of Kikyou," Sango replied. The others looked at her with shocked faces. "To Mount Hakurei."



"I see you all made it here unharmed," Kikyou snidely stated, "but that I can change!"

Probably just one or two more chapters before this is over, my loyal readers. I love you all, but I would love you even more if you submitted a review, okay? - 3 Anyway, I wasn't planning on going with it this way, but I liked how it came out, cause I just forgot how I was originally gonna do it anyway. So, submit a review and look forward to the end of the story soon. Thanks goes out to all who have stuck with me through all of this. Today is 5/9/06, and I hadn't been able to work on this chapter since I wasn't allowed to use my computer. Anyways...Laterz! mew-tsubaki


	12. Chapter 12

5/ 17/ 06

Chapter 12 of the Inuyasha fanfiction with Sailor Moon powers

Note: The song for this chapter is "Lovers in a Dangerous Time". Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs used in this story. All characters not created by me are the property of their original authors or artists. All songs are the property of the original writers and/or artists. Thank you. Credited authors/artists: Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, and the Bare Naked Ladies.

CHAPTER TWELVE: IN WHICH THE LAST BATTLE IS FOUGHT

"I see you all made it here unharmed," Kikyou snidely stated, "but that I can change!" From behind her, Kikyou summoned a horde of soul collectors, but these were not the regular defensive kind that usually walked around with her. No, these ones were born for offense; these soul collectors were made to kill. With a piercing shriek, the soul collectors lunged forward at Kikyou's command. "ATTACK!"

"Kyaaa!" Kagome squealed. Even in her senshi form, fending off soul collectors was not an easy task. Fortunately for her, though, she had Tuxedo Inuyasha in front of her, guarding her with the Tetsusaiga.

_Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by_

_We never get to stop and open our eyes_

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall_

_And next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all_

With one swift movement, Tuxedo Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga into the air and came straight down. "WIND SCAR!" The sword attack took care of most of the soul collectors in Kikyou's possession and almost left Kikyou defenseless. "How do you like that?" he said to no one in particular.

Kikyou smirked. "I liked it very much, indeed." The priestess resurrected her horde of soul collectors with a flick of her hand. "Here's an encore!"

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "You just had to say something, didn't you!"

"Forget killing Kikyou!" Sailor Sango stated. "Let's go after dumbass here!" She turned her Hiraikotsu towards the half-demon, but the monk held her back and turned her towards the evil priestess once again.

"Focus your anger on her, Sango," Miroku said exasperatedly.

"HIRAIKOTSU SEPARATION SPECIAL! TWIN FLAMES!" Sailor Sango yelled. Suddenly, when she let go of her Hiraikotsu, it split into two huge flame-covered boomerangs. They circled Kikyou, taking care of the rest of the soul collectors, leaving her by herself.

"Now's your chance!" Kikyou shouted. "Take care of me once and for all!" she said mockingly.

"Goddammit…!" Tuxedo Inuyasha moved to swing his sword again, but Sailor Kagome halted him. "Wha…? Kagome, I-"

"Hush." The half-demon watched as the girl's eyes glazed over; she was concentrating on something. All of a sudden, her eyes returned to normal. "I've got it! We can defeat her if we nail her left earring!" She turned happily to Tuxedo Inuyasha. "Without it, she'll be powerless!"

_These fragile bodies of touch and taste_

_This fragrant skin this hair like lace_

_Spirits open to a thrust of grace_

_Never a breath you can afford to waste_

Tuxedo Inuyasha stepped out of his stance and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "All right. I'll see what I can do." Tuxedo Inuyasha turned to the possessed priestess. He ran right up to her and tried to nab the earring, but he was soon involved in hand-to-hand combat with her. "I knew this would've been too easy!"

Kikyou smirked again. "Oh, the numerous times you underestimated me, Inuyasha. Now you know why I never trusted you."

He gritted his teeth. "That's a lie!"

"But is it? I-" Just then, Kikyou was cut off, and she stopped moving, liking she was frozen in time.

"What the…?" Tuxedo Inuyasha looked behind him and realized what had happened. While he had been fighting Kikyou, Shippo and Kira had stolen the earring. He smiled. "I see." He turned his attention back to the priestess, whose power was visibly dissolving.

"No!" Kikyou said, her voice returning to its natural tone. "This can't be! I was going to defeat him once and for all!" The woman was now back to her normal self, dressed in her priestess clothes. She stood and glared at Inuyasha. "I knew you could never trust a half-demon!" Her voice grew louder with each word, and her eyes began to glow with her own powers, flowing back from god-knows-where.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Tuxedo Inuyasha jumped back to where the other where and shielded Sailor Kagome from the bright light. "This can't be good!"

"I thought that would've ended everything!" Sailor Kagome shouted. She looked down at her brooch and realized it was glowing, surging with power. _That's it,_ she thought. "I'm going in," she stated matter-of-a-factly.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Tuxedo Inuyasha turned to her, horrified. "There's no way I'm letting you near her! It's too dangerous!"

Sailor Kagome smiled warmly at her love. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Osuwari, Inuyasha!" With Inuyasha's head squashed into the ground, she stepped forward, lifting her brooch out in front of her. _Please work, Shikon Jewel. You're our last hope._

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime_

_Nothing worth having comes without some sort of fine_

_Gotta kick at the darkness till it bleeds daylight_

The jewel, as if acknowledging her thoughts, shot countless beams everywhere, forcing everyone to cover their eye once again.

Sailor Sango turned to Miroku. "What's she doing!" she screamed, shocked.

The jewel was emitting so much light now, that nothing could be seen. Sailor Kagome looked at Kikyou. _May this be your final resting place, Kikyou,_ she thought. She lifted it above her head and concentrated again. There was a shockwave, a surge, of power, and Tuxedo Inuyasha and the others were blown back several yards.

An ill silence fell over everything then. No birds chirped. No snakes slithered or hissed. No foxes prowled the area in search of food. No bugs buzzed around dead animal carcasses. And no person's breath could be heard.



It was several minutes, maybe half an hour, before anyone of them moved. The first to awaken was Inuyasha. During the blast, he had reverted to his normal self, and his white rose had disappeared. He stood and scanned the area, trying to remember what had just happened. _We were fighting Kikyou when Kagome confronted her with the Shikon Jewel and…_ His eyes flew open. _Kagome!_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Inuyasha ran to where they had fought Kikyou, but he saw no sign of the priestess or the woman he loved. Panicking, he stumbled about, lifting and throwing random debris around him, looking for Kagome. _She can't have been caught in the blast!_ he thought. _She can't!_

"Inu-yasha…?" a voiced mumbled from behind. He turned around with hope, but it was just the regular Miroku with the regular Sango slung around his shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" the half-demon asked.

"We'll be all right," Miroku answered. "What about you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm worried about Kagome. I can't find her."

Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's shoulder. "And what about that?"

The half-demon looked at his right shoulder and understood what the monk meant; his shoulder had been pierced by a branch when he was thrown. He touched it lightly and winced with great pain. "I-I'll be okay. Have you seen Kagome?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head. "I haven't." He looked across the area and sighed. "I wonder how long it will be 'til we find her."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "I wonder where Shippo and Kira are, too."

Just then, he saw two figures emerge from the heavy fog that had settled when they had arrived. The came closer and Inuyasha realized that they were carrying something.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, eyes wide open again. "There's Shippo and Kira!" He took two steps forward and looked at them, but his face was horror-struck again. The half-demon rushed to the couple's side and looked at them with (for the first time ever, folks!) tears in his eyes.

Shippo put Kagome's limp and bloody body on the ground before Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," he uttered quietly. "It must've been instant. She was probably caught in the power surge." The fox-demon stood and let the crying Kira rest on his shoulder.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. _How could this have happened? How could she have done that? How could she have left me?_ He looked at Kagome's face and cradled her head in his arms. _How could I have let her die like that?_

Sango and Miroku approached the gathering, and, once Sango saw Kagome, she turned to cry on Miroku's shoulder like Kira had done with Shippo. After a minute, she turned to Inuyasha. "Let go of her, goddammit! You're getting your blood all over her!" Miroku patted Sango's shoulder and shook his head to let her know not to continue with her meaningless requests.

Inuyasha ignored Sango, anyway. He clutched Kagome to his chest even tighter. _All those fights we had! The mix-ups between us over Kikyou! The last battle with Naraku! Fixing Sango and Miroku's relationship! Their wedding! We survived it all! But how come I was the only one to survive the blast! She shouldn't have died! She should've stayed here with the rest of us, with me! I should've died! I caused her too much trouble! I-_ "I WANT YOU BACK, KAGOME! I WANT YOU BACK BY MY SIDE!"

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

There was no response to his last request, though. He looked Kagome over: her eyes were closed; her hair matted with dried blood; his blood seeped into her yukata. She was gone for good, and she hadn't given him the chance he wanted to go with her.

Slowly, he stood with her in his arms and walked away from Mount Hakurei. The other four followed without a word. Everyone was too terrified and shocked and distraught to think of anything to say about the matter. They were going home after the battle had been won, but at what cost? What had they gained when they had lost nearly everything dear to them? What had Inuyasha gained when he had lost his meaning to live? What would he do now? The others had lives they could live, but Inuyasha… Inuyasha lived for Kagome. To see her smile and hear her voice every day. Now those days would never come again, and they all knew it all too well.



BACK AT LADY KAEDE'S HOUSE

"Ah!" Lady Kaede jumped up from her feet. "I see ye have all made it back from the mount!" But the old woman was struck with a near heart-attack when she saw who Inuyasha was carrying. "Dear lord… No, child!"

The others all reached the last step and nodded to Lady Kaede. Inuyasha stepped forward and looked at Lady Kaede with a distant look in his eye. "We defeated Kikyou, but…" He choked on his own words as he recalled the event. He moved closer to Kaede to let her get a better look at the body.

"So, it has happened," the old woman said with a heavy heart. "There is an old saying that nothing is ever earned without something given in return. I suppose, now, it is true." She closed her eyes and folded Kagome's hands across the girl's chest. "May she rest peace-" But Lady Kaede stopped abruptly. "Look! The blood of Inuyasha is disappearing!"

The others came up behind the half-demon to see what the old hag was talking about and watched in awe as Inuyasha's blood disappeared- right into Kagome! Bright lights swirled around her, causing the others and Kaede to back away several feet. Inuyasha held onto her, but watched as Kagome was enveloped in the mysterious illumination.

The lights touched each wound on her body and healed every bit of her, but then they kept on moving. First, it was her ears. They closed around both until her ears were pointed, like a demon's. Then, it was her hair. It grew out to reach her halfway down her thigh. Last, it was her fingers. The lights covered each of her fingers, tips and all, and then pulled back to reveal her new blood red claws. Finally, the lights faded into the early morning sky, revealing their creation: Kagome had become a half-demon!

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_



"Wha-? Where-where am I?" the dark-haired half-demon asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw the others first. "Sango? Miroku?" Kagome looked behind her. "Lady Kaede?"

"And what about me?"

Kagome looked directly in front of her and smiled. "Inuyasha!" She leapt onto him and went into full-on hug mode. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, as well. "You scared the shit out of us, Kagome!"

She pulled away for a second. "I'm sorry! I didn't think that this would've happened, but now…"

"Now ye will see the end of ye days with Inuyasha," Lady Kaede commented with a mischievous smile painted on her face. "Ye is a half-demon now, Kagome."

Kagome looked at the woman incredulously. She turned back to Inuyasha and looked at her long hair and claws and felt her pointed ears. "Oh my god! I'm a half-demon!"

Miroku turned to Sango. "I guess you don't have to worry about Kagome dying anytime soon," he commented.

Sango smiled. "See? You do already know what's on my mind," she said slyly. "You know what's on my mind without even having to ask me."

The monk turned red when he realized what his wife was referring to. "I'm sorry for what I said before, Sango."

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"

Shippo and Kira turned away from the newlyweds and sighed. "Just what are we gonna do with them all lovey-dovey?" Shippo mumbled.

"Well," Kira said, drawing circles on Shippo's chest with her pointer finger, "we could take a cue and be copycats…"

'Would you look at that?" Kagome said. "I'm alive once again, and a demon at that, and they're all over each other."

"Uh, half-demon," Inuyasha pointed out, turning her by her chin back to him. "And that means you get to see my ugly mug every morning for the rest of our lives."

"Lucky for you, I love your 'ugly mug'."

"Ahem!" Lady Kaede cleared her throat and each couple stopped to look at her. "Do ye not think that it would be a good idea to clean ye wounds and get some fresh food into ye starving stomachs?"

"Eh-heh…" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and grinned at Kaede. "Sure!"

Everyone headed into the woman's house for the big feast, none of them noticing that the henshin items were fading away, just as the light from the Shikon Jewel had done. And none of them noticed that the Shikon Jewel had faded, as well, for it had fulfilled its purpose. It may not have made Inuyasha a full demon, but it had given him something he treasured much more.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_



And so it was. The priestess was defeated and Kagome was resurrected, only to become a half-demon. Sango and Miroku soon found their own house to start a family in a few miles away from Lady Kaede's village. Tsubaki was a handful, but she was a lively child, as well. As for Sango's passing when Tsubaki was six: it never came. Sango was fine and still is to today.

Shippo and Kira live with Kaede at her house. They help her and the villagers where their needed, and, in their spare time, still manage to find some time to themselves, which makes them a happy couple.

As for Kagome and Inuyasha, they still live in the house Inuyasha had snagged for them. Even though Kagome had been embarrassed before at the thought of their children, she is happy now; she and Inuyasha are expecting. And maybe with its parents being half-demons, it will be a full one.

Koga and Ayame: not much has been heard from them in a while. They're living their life happily about the countryside wherever they please, their pups as energetic as they are. See? Koga may not have admitted it before, but Ayame was his soul-mate. Or soul-wolf. Whatever.

Sesshoumaru and Rin? Well, they make an odd pair, but, even though Sesshoumaru would never admit it to anyone but Rin, they're happiest when they're by each other's side. Jaken? They're keeping him around if the decide to have kids; they figure he may turn out to be quite the nanny.

And the author? Eh, she's still going strong, writing fanfiction until she develops carpal-tunnel syndrome.

And so it was.

Meow! mew-tsubaki here! It's done! YAY! And boo-hoo. I can't believe Sailor Kagome is over. It was the first fanfiction that I had done multiple chapters on and I love it to death. I hop you did too! Let me know what you think! REVIEW ME! I appreciate you following the story all they way to the end, guys. mew-tsubaki loves you all! laterz -


End file.
